Chase The Night
by SlackerDee
Summary: Fast forward 25 years, Ash and Tory have a daughter, Ryssa. She's a fighter and takes after her dad and fights the Daimons. Nick Gautier has spent the last 25 years in an uneasy truce with Ash. Can Nick let go of his anger when Ryssa bursts into his life?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: I'll keep this short and sweet. This is my first attempt at writing something Dark Hunter. I love the books and I couldn't resist this plot bunny when it attacked me. Thanks, huge thanks really, to my awesome beta, ARedheadThing. Without her, this story never would have happened.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dark Hunter characters or world. I'm just playing in it.**

**Chase The Night**

Chapter One

It was just another day in New Orleans. Well, night really. The sun had already sunk down below the horizon. New Orleans was a city of parties. No matter where you went, what day it was, excluding Sunday as it was a holy day, you could find a party. All you had to know was the right person. Sometimes it pays to know the right person.

During Mardi Gras, however, it didn't even matter if you knew the right person. All you had to do was step out on the streets, and you'd find a party. Mardi Gras was also the worst time to be in New Orleans. See, as fun as it was, it was one of the most dangerous times of the year. You might think that it was all fun, lights, parades and beads, but it wasn't. Scary things came out to play during that party filled week. Things that would give a normal person nightmares. Things that had long been the norm for Ryssa Parthenopaeus.

The day started like any other; she woke up and walked in on her parents kissing. You'd think that after twenty-five years together they'd get over the show of affection in public but no. Acheron had Tory pressed against the wall, hands buried in her hair, as he nibbled his way down her neck. Ryssa, thoroughly disgusted as any daughter would be, had gone and spent quality time with her Aunt Simi before gathering with her parents, siblings, Simi, Simi's sister Xirena, Alexion, and Danger for dinner. After that it took half an hour to convince her father to let her patrol the streets of New Orleans. Ash didn't mind his daughter fighting Daimons, after all she was his daughter, but New Orleans held so many bad memories that it took a lot of pleading and threatening to get him to let her go out alone.

Ryssa plunged her hands in her pockets as she cut across an alley to Decatur Street. She could smell the beignets and hot chicory coffee calling her name. Saliva pooled in her mouth as she got closer, and a grin stretched her lips when she saw someone she recongized. Two someones, who were sitting close together at one of the small tables, sharing an order of beignets. With the stealth she had been trained for, she wove her way through the crowd, sneaking up on them.

Before she got a foot away, the man turned, and she saw the flash of silver from a dagger. He wore his blonde hair slightly longer than he had in the past, it was now long enough to barely brush his shoulders. His clear amber eyes narrowed as he scanned for the threat he sensed. His body was all hard muscle, honed from centuries of fighting. His face was stubbled with a day's growth of beard. The air of power around him was subtle but dangerous. This was not a man you wanted to mess with.

His companion on the other hand was all pixie sweetness. Her face was framed by inky black hair that had been half pulled back by some kind of gold clip. Upon closer examination, it proved to be clip of a Celtic knot for unity. When she turned to see what caught the man's attention, her dark brown eyes lit up with delight and warmth, her lips parting in a smile.

"Ryssa!" she called, gesturing at the girl.

Ryssa crossed her arms over her chest and gave the man a sour look. "Talon, just once, maybe for the fun of it, could you just pretend you didn't hear me?"

"What and make you think you got the upper hand on me? I don't think so, squirt," Talon said with a laugh as he gestured to the waiter.

Ryssa pushed the sunglasses she wore, despite the darkness, up on her nose. "You are so not fun. Sunshine, haven't you trained him yet?"

Sunshine laughed and passed the woman a beignet. She gave her husband a slow loving smile. "Oh he's trained for fun, just not the kind you'd like."

"The kind she better not like for another fifty years," Talon muttered.

Ryssa gritted her teeth in annoyance. So many of her adopted uncles, and her father come to think of it, wanted to wrap her up in some kind of bubble. Life was hard when you were the eldest child of Acheron.

Sunshine ignored her husband's threat and gave Ryssa her attention. She was a little surprised to find Ryssa out and about without some kind of guard. Usually Ash didn't let her go out without sending Simi with her, or someone else he trusted. "So what are you doing out and about tonight?"

"Same thing I imagine Talon is doing," Ryssa responded as she tore off a corner of the beignet.

"You better not be picturing Sunshine naked," Talon said mildly as he ordered her a coffee.

Ryssa made a face. "Ew...seriously? That's what you are thinking? Gross." It was like thinking of your parents having sex; you did not want to go there.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Talon asked with a wicked grin.

Sunshine reached over and smacked her husband. "Don't tease her."

Ryssa shuddered. "I don't even want to think of Sunshine naked. No offense, Sunshine, but you so aren't my type."

"None taken," Sunshine responded. "So really, what brings you to New Orleans?"

"Mardi Gras, what else?" Ryssa said flippantly. "Well that and Daimons."

"I can't believe Ash would let you come to hunt alone," Talon said.

Ryssa narrowed her eyes at him. She did not need a keeper and it was insulting that Talon seemed to think she did. "I'm not a baby. Savitar and Dad have been training me for years now. I am capable of taking care of myself without a babysitter.."

"Cool your jets, I just meant-"

Ryssa cut him off with a jerk of her hand. "I know what you meant, and I don't appreciate it one bit. Ugh, you know what, forget it. I'm out of here. Thanks for the beignet. I'll see you later, Sunshine."

She rose and stalked off, the deep blonde red streaks in her raven locks glinting off the nearby streetlamp. Sunshine crossed her arms and glared at her husband. Talon looked at her and then to the retreating figure of Ryssa. "What did I say?"

Sunshine smacked his arm. "Men."

Ryssa avoided the crowds the best she could as she stormed down the street. Why was it all the men in her life had to treat her like a baby? It wasn't like she was defenseless. She was a child of two gods, one of them the Final Fate. She was raised in this world, training to fight almost before she could walk. It's not like she was coddled. Couldn't they once, just once, treat her like the fighter she was, instead of the girly girl they wished her to be? It was hard to think of her as a girly girl, not with her father being Acheron, her mother being Soteria, a formedible woman in her own right, and most of her extended family being gods, Dark Hunters and Were-Hunters.

It burned her that they treated her like she was supposed to be wrapped up in silk. She wasn't fragile and she wasn't going to break. She wasn't human, with all their weaknesses. She was a goddess, for crying out loud. The only person who really got her was her mother. Tory understood that her eldest daughter wasn't going to follow in her footsteps. She accepted the fact that out of her four children, Ryssa was the one more like her father, in the sense that she was a fighter. Ryssa's siblings could fight, but it wasn't their sole focus like it was for Ryssa. Tory knew that fighting Daimons was to Ryssa what researching some ancient and unknown artifact to her. Fullfilling and a purpose. So why couldn't her father and her Dark Hunter uncles understand that as well? Men. Couldn't live with them, couldn't live without them.

She turned a corner and heard a shriek. No one else heard it, and she wasn't surprised. There was enough noise to wake the dead; which was a terrifying thought itself. It was only thanks to her enhanced hearing that she heard the frightened cry. All her anger drained away as she darted in the direction of the noise, pulling a dagger and holding it close to her side as she did. She could sense them now that she was concentrating. Daimons. A feral grin crossed her lips. It was time to have some fun.

She turned the corner, and in the shadows of the alley four Daimons were crowded around a young woman who looked to be barely out of her teens. Ryssa rolled her eyes at the stupidity of someone traveling alone on Mardi Gras. Daimons, Dark Hunters, and all that supernatural stuff was still pretty much a secret, but it was common knowledge here in New Orleans that after dark you don't travel alone, especially during Mardi Gras. For the last twenty five years, the day had been just as dangerous as the night, but the night was still the most dangerous. Even though Daimons who fed from gallu demons could walk in the day, there were still plenty who could only travel at night. From the looks of this woman, she was a local, not a tourist, and should have known better. Idiot.

Despite her lack of sympathy for the woman, Ryssa cocked her head, put her hands on her hips and said dryly, "Gee, what do we have here? I smell...Daimon. Goody."

One of the Daimons turned to glare at her. Not for the first time Ryssa wished that not all Daimons were tall and blonde. Let's face it, it got boring after a while to fight what amounted to carbon copies. The Daimon hissed and showed fangs that were framed by a bloody mouth. They had started to drain the woman, but there was faint movement coming from her. Which meant she wasn't dead yet. Ryssa had arrived just in time. "Go away little girl, unless you want to be next to taste our immortal kiss."

Ryssa widened her eyes dramatically. "Oh, I'm so scared. _Please._ Here's a tip: watch better movies so you can get better lines. That one just reeks."

Two Daimons pulled away from the woman to join the one who had spoken. The fourth continued to lap at the vicious wound on the woman's neck, oblivious of what was going on. The talkative Daimon said, "You have a death wish."

"You're right, I do. I wish you would die," Ryssa said blandly. She flung her hand forward, releasing the dagger. It spun through the air and struck the talker right in the middle of his heart. He exploded in a golden mist. The other two hesitated for only an instant, giving Ryssa time to grab two more knives before they attacked.

She threw herself into the fight, letting her previous annoyance bleed away as she focused on the Daimons. She moved from punch to kick seamlessly, putting all her strength into the blows. The two Daimons were tough, but not that tough. She'd had harder fights sparring with her father. Her leg curled up and snapped out, kicking one into the wall of the building that made up half the alley. She spun and sank her dagger into the Daimon's back, finding the heart.

Ignoring the golden mist that came from killing the monster, she turned back to the second one. He was staring at her in some kind of shock. She'd killed two of them in less than five minutes. Why was it there were plenty of Dark Huntresses, but when she killed Daimons, they seemed to be astounded that a woman could kill? It wasn't like there weren't any female Daimons; and they killed plenty. Maybe it was the fact that she wasn't a Dark Huntresses. It wasn't like they could sense she was a goddess since she kept that a secret.

Ryssa rolled her eyes at the dumbfounded look on the man's face and charged him. He caught her foot a second before it slammed into his face and shoved it to the side, spinning her around. She went with the motion, slamming her elbow into his face. His head rocked back, and she stabbed him in the heart. He gaped briefly before exploding in the golden mist that signalled the release of all the souls he had consumed over the course of his life.

When it faded, she glanced towards the feeding Daimon and found him gone. Her lips twisted into a sneer as she hurried to the woman's side. "Coward."

She searched for a pulse and didn't find one. But...the soul was still there. The feeding Daimon had not claimed the woman's soul. It was one of Ryssa's talents, sensing souls of the dead. This soul remained; that was puzzling. Daimons never left a soul behind, not when they went through all the trouble of finding a victim and killing. What was going on here?

She was reaching for her cell phone to call the coroner when she got her answer. The back of her neck tingled and a bolt hole opened in the mouth of the alley. Out of it came five large men and women. They were Daimons, that much Ryssa could sense. But they were larger than most Daimons she had encountered before. She rose from her crouch, body tense, daggers held firmly in her hands as she faced them. There was something about the way they moved as they spread out in the alley, blocking any escape. An air of danger and power that was off putting. It was then that she noticed a tattoo on the upper arm of one of the men. A golden sun that held a black dragon within the center.

Her mouth went dry with fear. It wasn't an emotion she felt often, but she had heard of Daimons like these. Spathi Daimons, elite warriors who served, ironically, her grandmother Apollymi. They were the most dangerous to go up against alone. Stronger, faster, and more deadly than any normal Daimon, they could not be killed, not technically. They could, but should one of their children or brethren summon them, their essence could be returned. She had never fought a Spathi before, let alone five of them. She was in serious trouble.

The easiest solution would be to flash out of there. It would save her a lot of pain and possibly death. But...Ryssa hesitated and looked over her shoulder at the dead body. The soul was still there, having not yet moved on. If she left, then the Spathi's could consume the soul. That woman would be damned. Ryssa could never allow that. Grimly she tightened her hold on her daggers and settled in a fighting position.

"Welcome to the party. Take a number and get in line for an ass whoopin'," she said bravely.

One of the Spathi's laughed. "Go home, little girl, it isn't you we are after."

"I won't let you claim this soul," Ryssa said firmly. "What do you call three Daimon kills in a night?"

The woman Spathi cocked her head, annoyance in her eyes. "What?"

"A good night," Ryssa said with a wicked grin. "Want to make it a better one?"

"Such a comedic. You really think you can kill us?" asked the woman, her eyes now glittering dangerously.

Ryssa shook her head. "Hey, I'm confident in my abilities, but I know I can't take on five Spathi Daimons. Nah-uh," she said as she shifted so that she could keep an eye on one of the men who was angling her way. It didn't escape her notice that she shocked them by revealing she knew what they were. "Yeah, I know what you are. Best of the best. The SEALs of the Daimons. Big fucking deal."

"You'll regret those words," shouted the man she had turned to watch as he hurled himself at her.

Ryssa was ready for him, and she turned to the side, tossing him over her hip. He landed on the ground with a thud, stunned for the moment. He wasn't expecting her to be so skilled. It was as if his attack was a signal. The rest of them rushed her in full force, and she had her hands full. She fought to the best of her abilities, narrowly avoiding fatal wounds, and soon she was laboring for breath. Her skin was dotted with blood. They wielded blades, and she could confirm that they kept them sharp.

Panic threatened to overwhelm her, but she refused to give into it. All she had to do was hold them off long enough for the soul to move on, and then she could flash out of there and away from them. Of course, holding them off was the problem. For every one she knocked aside, two more replaced it. It was hard to believe that there were only five of them. It seemed like there were so many more. They were everywhere, crowding around her, and she was hard pressed to block blows and turn aside daggers meant to kill her. Her breath came in heavy pants as she blinked sweat out of her eyes.

Usually she didn't like her father checking in on her but now would be a good time for him to eavesdrop and come to the rescue, as much as she hated to admit it. She vowed, if she survived this, to start a harsher training regimen. Against normal Daimons, she was fine, but fighting Spathis made her realize that she was severely lacking.

A fist landed on her face, the force splitting her lip and sending spasms of pain across her jaw. She stumbled back, bumping against the wall. Only by pure luck did she see another fist flying towards her. She twisted out of the way, and the Daimon woman howled as her fist slammed into the brick. More out of frustration than pain. Ryssa took advantage of the woman being stunned, using that split second to drive her dagger home. The Daimon burst into a mist. She was as dead as she'd get for now, and it evened the odds slightly.

Panting, Ryssa maneuvered herself so that she was once again in the back of the alley with the Spathis in front of her. It was in that moment that she no longer sensed the soul. She whispered a blessing under her breath and flashed out of there. Or rather, she tried. As she focused on her home in Katoteros, nothing happened. Nothing. She didn't feel the surge of power that came with teleporting. It was as if a wall prevented her from going anywhere. Startled she looked up and met the gaze of the Daimon in charge.

His lips were curved up in an evil smile. "So the God-child thinks she can get away. Guess again."

"Well fuck," Ryssa muttered. She was screwed. How the hell had they done that? It was never mentioned to her that Spathi's could block god powers. Whoever forgot to mention that was going to get an earful from her if she got out of this. Now the only way out was to go straight through them to get out of the alley. The chances of them following her out onto the streets where there was witnesses was slight.

Well they might prevent her from teleporting out, but that wasn't her only power. With a war cry, she raised her hands and fired off a god blast. The silver light erupted from her hands, slamming into the Daimons and knocking them back. Her father hadn't raised a fool, and Ryssa ran for the opening she created. She had almost made it through, but one of the Spathis, a man with a weasel like face, recovered and grabbed her foot. Thrown off balance, she went down, knees slamming painfully into the pavement. Hands crawled up her legs, pulling her back towards them. Fear coated her throat, and she thrashed, hands scrabbling, trying to dislodge his hold on her.

He had a grip like iron and refused to let go. Ryssa looked down into his grinning face, disgusted by the lust and hunger she saw. Raising one hand, she fired another blast directly into his face. The entire alley lit up, and she shielded her eyes. When the light faded, the Daimon who held her was gone. Standing between her and the Spathi Daimons was a tall man wearing a long black leather coat. For a moment she thought it was her father, but she instantly dismissed that. The build was all wrong. It had to be one of the New Orleans Dark Hunters. She felt a wave of relief like none other by the Dark Hunter's timely arrival. Together the two of them could drive off the Spathi's.

She pushed herself to her feet, ignoring the pain that sliced through her, aligning herself with the Dark Hunter. She stole a look out the corner of her eye and only saw a profile view of his face. And really not even that. Under his coat he wore a hoodie with the hood pulled up, concealing most of his face. She saw the sharp angle of his nose and full lips. Dark sunglasses covered his eyes, but that didn't bother her. Most Dark Hunters she knew wore sunglasses even at night. He was tall and built. Even under all the layers he wore, she could see the firm lines of his muscles. A shiver worked its way down her spine when he turned his head and caught her eye.

Though the sunglasses concealed his eyes from her, she felt an unrelenting surge of power and anger. It was strong enough to have her faltering back a step. His lips curved up in a cold smile. Then the pressure on her eased as he turned his attention to the four Spathi Daimons. The deadly air about him was chilling, fear mingled with something else. It was the something else that bothered her.

"Why don't you run home?" the guy asked, no he commanded, in the form of a question.

Ryssa bristled. "Because I can't."

"Sure you can, cher. It's called turning and running. It's why you have legs." His voice was all New Orleans. That really should have been her first clue.

"I've never been one to turn and flee a fight. Can we just kick some ass so I can go home and take a long bubble bath?" Ryssa felt his eyes on her and knew that he was checking her out from behind his sunglasses. Her skin prickled and she glared, catching the tail end of his thoughts. "Excuse me, Spathi Daimons." She was indignant as she put her hands on her hips. "They are the ones you should be paying attention to, not wondering how I look naked."

For the first time since his arrival, the Dark Hunter looked unnerved. He tensed when she revealed she had heard his thoughts. Then, so quickly Ryssa was sure she had imagined the tension, he relaxed. "You are correct, cher."

The Spathis, who had finally recovered from the god blasts, glared at them. "Prepare to die."

"Again," Ryssa said with a roll of her eyes. "Watch better movies. Netflix, it's your friend."

The Dark Hunter snorted and drew a hilt out of his pocket and pressed on the end. A blade extended, long and glittering in the light. Ryssa only had her daggers; she wished she had brought her own sword along. The Dark Hunter didn't wait to see if she was ready, he just charged the Spathis. They attacked with a roar. The Dark Hunter met them with no sound, just moving from one to another, sword blocking stabs and thrusts with an ease that Ryssa was slightly jealous of. With a philospical shrug, Ryssa joined in the brawl. Two to one odds were better than four to one, and between her and the Dark Hunter, they managed to beat the Daimons back until a bolt hole opened and they escaped.

Ryssa waited until she was sure they wouldn't return before she turned to the man who came to her aid. "Thanks for the help. I wasn't expecting Spathis."

She offered her hand to him and was shocked when he knocked it aside roughly. His voice was a low growl when he spoke. "Go home and stay out of trouble. I don't appreciate having to take time out of my day to play hero to some silly girl who thinks she can fight."

"Excuse me?" Ryssa demanded, startled by the hostility in his voice. "Play hero? Listen buddy, no one asked you to come help me. I was doing just fine on my own." She conveniently forgot the fear and panic she had felt before he showed up.

"Sure, that's why that Spathi was crawling up your leg, eyeing your neck like it was an all you can eat buffet," the Dark Hunter drawled sarcastically.

Ryssa stiffened. "A glitch. I was handling myself just fine in any case." She let out a growl when he arched his brows at her. "You know what, never mind. Excuse me for being polite. I didn't realize that I was going to get my head bitten off for thanking you. Go to hell."

"Cher, you don't know what hell is like." There was something in his voice that made Ryssa think he knew exactly what he was talking about.

Then she had to smile as his words made her think of her grandmother's domain. Yeah, she knew what hell was like, probably just not his kind of hell. Amused now, she cocked her head to the side. "So, which Dark Hunter are you? I thought I met all of you guys assigned to New Orleans."

"It doesn't matter who I am. Just stay out of my way." He turned to leave with that dismissal.

Ryssa, incensed by his rudeness when she was just being polite, reached out and grabbed his arm to stop him. Two things happened, the force of her tug cause his hood to fall back, and he grabbed her hand with his. She saw a double bow and arrow mark across his face when the visions struck. She saw and felt everything, glimpses of the past.

_A young boy waiting for his mother to get home from work. A older man standing over the boy, who cowered in a corner as he yelled. A woman, his mother, holding onto his arm with delight as he took her to their new house. The gutting sickness at betraying a friend. Heart-wrenching panic and fear as he raced through town to get home. The deep stabbing grief and anger as he stood over his mother's dead body and summoned a goddess. The encompassing hatred towards one man who he felt was to blame for all this._

Ryssa gasped as tears came to her eyes. She tugged her hand to try and free it, but the Dark Hunter held on tighter, his covered eyes taking in her pale face. Ryssa made a whimpering sound and tugged harder on her hand. It was too much, the emotions she felt was choking her. Then she saw something that shook her to the very core of her being. A small glimpse of his future.

_Lips pressed hungrily against hers as her back hit the wall. His hands were everywhere, stripping off the clothes she wore, seeking the soft flesh under them. Her hands fisted in his long dark __hair, urging his mouth over her jaw and down her neck. His body was hard against hers, every inch of him male. She burned for him. His name came from her in a hoarse whisper._

"NO!" Ryssa shouted and shoved him back with a blast of power in a panic.

Nick Gautier stumbled back at the unexpected blast and watched her disappear before his very eyes. His eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses as he considered the amount of power he had sensed and the way she had just vanished. Someone had god powers, and he wasn't too sure how he felt about another goddess mucking around in his city. But since she was gone and he wasn't about to stop his patrol to chase after some godling who got a scare from some Daimons, he put it out of his mind. For now.

**Author's Notes: Well I hope everyone enjoyed this first chapter. This whole story was born when I had the thought, "What would happen if Ash and Tory had a daughter and said daughter got involved with Nick?" And with encouragement from my beta, I ran with it. I'll update weekly. Leave a review and let me know what you think. Stepping into a new fandom is always worrisome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and those that have read and not reviewed. I love the fact that you like the start of this fic and I hope you continue to love it as I delve more into whatever my screwy brain comes up with. I love writing these characters. Many thanks, hugs, and kisses to my amazing beta, ARedheadThing. She keeps pushing and I keep writing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of DH. That honor belongs to Sherrilyn Kenyon.**

**Chase The Night**

**Chapter Two**

Nick Gautier was New Orleans born and raised. He spent his youth and the last twenty five years here. For more than thirty years he fought against Daimons, first as a Squire, then as a Dark Hunter. If there was one thing he would change, it would be the circumstances that led him down the path he was on now. If he could go back and do it over again, he'd do it in a heartbeat.

It would change the fact he was a Dark Hunter, but it would never change the fact that he was a Malachi, the very last. The curse his father left him, the only thing the bastard ever gave him. It was a daily battle against the darkness that threatened him. The only thing that held it back was sheer willpower. That and the fact he was trained by the very best. From the Dogs of War to Acheron to Savitar, he had no better teachers, and he resented almost all of them for one reason or another. But no matter how good his teachings were, they would never be enough to hold the darkness at bay forever.

Which is why he preferred to patrol and fight the Daimons alone. It took too much concentration to be around others. Savitar said it could and would get worse, and Nick didn't see how. Fighting was the only thing that soothed him. The emotions of a fight calmed him. Which is why, when he sensed Spathi Daimons, he went after them alone. Most Dark Hunters would consider it to be suicidal, but for Nick it was relief.

What he hadn't expected was to find was a young woman fighting them. Not fighting them as in trying to escape, but fighting as if it was something she did every night. She wasn't a Dark Hunter, that much was for sure. He didn't sense that otherworldly energy or the draining of his Dark Hunter powers that came from being in the presence of one of his kind. Nick's first thought was that she was another Tabitha, a human who knew about the supernatural world, and instead of doing nothing, fought. Well, he'd just send her along and take care of things himself.

To his surprise, she refused to leave and fought with him. She was pretty good. Not at his level, but a decent fighter, who, with more training and experience, could be better. After he watched her fight some, he wondered who trained her. What really shook him was the fact that she could read his mind. He had thought he was shielded from all psychic probings. There were precious few who could penetrate his shields.

She was, without a doubt, one of the most beautiful women he had seen in a long time. Her hair was long and shade of black that reminded him of ravens wings. She had it streaked blood red. Her face was all angles and curves, with high cheekbones and full lips. Like him, she wore sunglasses, so he couldn't make out her eye color. Her body was tall and lithe, with full curves that begged to be touched. She wore leather, which clung to said curves, making them all the more appealing. Was it any wonder he thought about getting her in bed?

Whoever she was, she had a quick tongue, sharp as a knife. Her words were cutting and made him a little ashamed, something he hadn't felt in a long time. His mama would roll over in her grave due to the way he had acted. He had been raised to treat women, all women, with respect. Guess he failed there tonight.

Then she displayed her powers, blasting him and disappearing. The blast didn't hurt so much as it wounded his pride, but the residue she left behind stank of the gods. He hated the gods. All they did was fuck with people, some more than others. Wouldn't it figure that he saved a goddess? For that matter, what was a goddess doing fighting Daimons? Better yet, what kind of goddess needed saving?

Nick forced himself not to think of it or the woman's strange behavior when she touched him. If he was lucky, he would never see her again. And why was he still thinking about her? What did he care about some jumped up goddess who got her rocks off by coming down and playing with mortals? He had better things to do than think about how her body, all lush and firm in the leather, looked as she fought; the fierce determination she showed by refusing to leave. It was sexy and was branded in his mind. Damn he needed to get laid if he was thinking this much on one woman.

He eyed the moon as it sank down on the horizon. Dawn was coming. He needed to get home. He left his patrol, the rest of the evening had been quiet after the run in with the Spathis. He walked, the leather boots he wore making a thumping sound against the pavement, to his home on Bourbon Street. It hurt to live there, with so many memories of his mother. Kyrian, during one of their few conversations said that he was torturing himself by living here. That was okay. The pain helped. No matter what happened, no matter how much time passed, living there allowed the memory of his mother to stay fresh on his mind. It gave him another reason to fight back the encroaching darkness.

When he got home, he logged onto the Dark Hunter website and posted a notice for all the New Orleans hunters to be on the look out for Spathi's. Then he logged off before anyone could message him. He was in no mood to socialize. He turned off his phone and headed up for a long hot shower as dawn arrived. The entire time, the mysterious goddess lingered in his mind. Something about her called to him, and frankly, it unnerved him. He had never, not once, felt like this when it came to a woman. He had no idea what it was, but it gave him chills. Something to figure out later.

Neratiti, the mysterious traveling island of Savitar's, was beautiful as it always was when Ryssa arrived. It was just sunset wherever it was the island was at for the moment. The sun sinking down in the sky cast a soft orange glow that deepened the colors of the palm trees. Ryssa leaned against one regain her bearings before she hunted down her Uncle Savitar and ripped him a new one. She leaned down, bracing her hands on her knees as she struggled to regulate her breathing.

Nick Gautier. It was a name she had heard her whole life in one way or another. Her father had whispered conversations with her mother about him. Dark Hunters spoke of him like he was a spook. Savitar, well Savitar didn't really talk about him. Ryssa knew the story about Nick.

How at one point he had been as close as a brother to her dad. How he slept with Simi, incurring Acheron's wrath. The Final Fate was not one you wanted to pissed off, and a few misplaced words ended up bringing Nick to his death. He killed himself, and Artemis broke the rules to make him a Dark Hunter, knowing that Nick's death would piss Acheron off. That much she knew was truth. She knew that Nick's anger towards her father was real, that he never got over the situation completely. After all, Cherise was Nick's mother and the one person Nick loved more than anyone. She knew the bare facts, such as Nick's devotion to his mother, but there were so many rumors and stories about Nick, she didn't know what was true and what wasn't.

It had to have happened eventually; running into him. She was spending more and more time in New Orleans, a town Nick refused to leave. She was surprised it had taken this long for them to bump into each other. No, what disturbed her, what made her mad, was what she saw. And Savitar knew what would have happened. He knew as sure as she breathed.

Shoving off the palm tree, she headed down to the beach. She could make out a distant figure bobbing in the water. She cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted, "Savitar get over here now!"

Before the last word died on her lip Savitar was standing in front of her. She was tall, but she still had to tip her head up to look at him. His skin was dark, whether it was natural or caused by the time in the sun he spent, Ryssa didn't know. He kept a neatly trimmed goatee, and his long dark hair was pulled back into a pony tail. With his dark eyes, Ryssa always thought of him as a pirate, though she never voiced that out loud.

"Shiver me timbers," Savitar said with a quirk of his lips.

Ryssa blushed and said accusingly, "You promised to stay out my mind."

"It was a very loud thought."

"Never mind that," Ryssa said dismissively. "I've a bone to pick with you."

"What is it this time? Did I miss your birthday? Why didn't you mention it yesterday? You know how I am when it comes to the waves."

"You knew!" Ryssa stormed, ripping the sunglasses off her nose to glare at him. Her eyes were swirling silver, the mirror image of her father's. She paced, then jabbed a finger in Savitar's chest. "You knew, which is why you suggested I go to New Orleans today!"

Many would quail at confronting the Chthonian but not Ryssa. Others might fear him, but she crawledall over him as a toddler. He was the one who taught her to swim and taught her to harness her powers. He was as familiar to her as her own father and just as loved. It was knowing that he cared for her, in his own way, that enabled her to act so boldly.

"Knew what, darling?" Savitar asked with a mocking grin.

He knew what she was talking about. She knew he knew, just as she knew he'd never say anything. His powers were vast, and he was omnipotent, but he would never actively reveal the future or someone's fate. Not unless it suited his needs.

Knowing this, Ryssa gave a strangled cry and held her hands up to his neck, curling her fingers and shaking them as if she was strangling him. "I'd strangle you if I thought it would do any good."

"Not only would it not do any good, just think of how it would grieve me to tell your father you tangled with powers beyond your comprehension."

Ryssa narrowed her eyes. "Maybe I should do it anyway, let Dad get a hold of you. Or better yet, I can tell him what I saw and that you knew." Savitar paled ever so slightly, and she grinned. "Yeah, that sounds good to me."

"You are a wicked child, Ryssa," Savitar said. He gestured, something they both knew he didn't need to do, and two lawn chairs appeared. "Cop a squat and talk to me."

Ryssa wrinkled her nose. "That is so undignified."

"What do I care about dignity?"

"Never mind," Ryssa shook her head. "You should have told me."

"At the time there was nothing to tell." Coming from Savitar it was almost like an apology. "Even if I had told you, which I never would have, what could you have done? You can't change fate."

Ryssa gave him one long look. "Yes you can. It isn't wise, but you can. Mom and Dad are proof of that. And this particular fate needs to be changed."

"No it doesn't. So don't try. Just go with it."

"Oh don't give me any of your surfer bullshit, Savitar. There is no way that..." she trailed off and shook her head. "No, isn't going to happen. I won't let it."

"You can't fight the pull of the tides, Ryssa," Savitar said slowly. "No matter how hard you fight, it will just keep pulling you under. If you relax and let it carry you, life is easier."

Ryssa stood up, her hands on her hips. "Savitar, we both know that nothing will be easy about this. He hates my father. My father can barely tolerate him, despite how much he still loves him. This is courting disaster, and I won't have any part of it. I won't hurt my father, and I won't have anything to do with that man."

"Are you so very sure of that, Ryssa?" Savitar cocked an eyebrow. His voice carried all kinds of meaning, meaning she wasn't sure she liked. Before Ryssa could respond, there was a flash, and her father appeared beside them. It was interesting, Savitar thought with wicked pleasure, the varying shades of red and purple Ryssa turned in that moment.

"Dad, er, what are you doing here?" Ryssa asked as she struggled to calm herself. Then she wanted to smack herself because asking what he was doing on Savitar's island was just telling him something was up.

Acheron stared at his daughter for a moment, then narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "I came looking for my daughter and since you weren't at any of your usual haunts I figured I'd find you here."

Ryssa loved to listen to her father talk. The accent he usually kept hidden came out, turning everything he said into something musical. Of course, he knew or suspected something was up, and that turned his accent hard. That wasn't nearly as pleasant to listen to. She didn't know what she wanted to hide more, her encounter with the Spathi Daimons or Nick fighting at her side. And on the heels of that thought she wondered why she even wanted to hide her knowledge of Nick. It wasn't like they had done anything but fight. Acheron could appreciate Nick saving her tail, but of course, explaining Nick would mean explaining the Spathis, and if he found out about that before she was ready, then she'd be under house arrest. Yeah, that's why she wanted to keep it a secret.

She shot Savitar a look. "I was just hanging with Uncle Sav, winding down you know."

Savitar winced at her nickname for him. "Ryssa how many times have I got to tell you not to call me that. Think of what it would do to my reputation."

She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "You don't care about your reputation, remember?" In a low whisper, for his ears only, she said, "Don't tell him yet, please."

Then she pulled back and smiled brightly at Ash. "Well you found me, and I am hale and healthy. I think I'll go back to Cafe Du Monde for some breakfast. I'll see you at home, Dad. Bye, Savitar."

She flashed away before her father could protest. Ash stared at Savitar, who willed his surfboard into existence. "Want to catch a wave with me?"

With tolerable disgust, Ash shook his head. "I don't think so. What is she up to, Savitar?"

"What makes you think she's up to something?"

"Because she's her mother's daughter?" Ash asked. Ryssa had the same look in her eye that Tory would get when she was on to a new discovery. When Savitar said nothing, he narrowed his swirling silver eyes. "If she was in trouble, you'd tell me, right?"

Savitar widened his eyes dramatically and held a hand over his heart. "I'm insulted you even have to ask that, Acheron. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a wave to catch."

Savitar disappeared as Ash muttered something about brainless surfers under his breath. Knowing that Savitar wouldn't talk, he teleported home. Ryssa wasn't one to keep secrets long. Whatever was going on, she'd tell him eventually. He was used to her changing moods, and as much as he wanted to pry it out of her, he knew it would be better to wait for her to come to him. Still, maybe Tory knew what was on their daughter's mind. Even if she didn't, he still got to spend the day with his beautiful wife. He just had to keep reminding himself that Ryssa was a big girl and could take care of herself. It did nothing to convince him she was alright, but it was the thought that counted.

Ryssa reappeared in New Orleans, using the alley behind Sanctuary as her arrival point. It was hard to believe that it was past dawn here and slightly chilly when she just left the warmth of Neratiti behind. Tugging her jacket tighter around her, she set off for Cafe Du Monde, her mind racing. She couldn't believe Savitar hadn't warned her. No, she could. It was just like him. But it wasn't like him to nudge a person in a certain direction. Which is exactly what he had done to her.

"Go to New Orleans tomorrow night. It might be interesting hunting Daimons there. Need I point out that you've never hunted in the Big Easy? Consider it a learning experience," she muttered under her breath mockingly. "Meddling old fool."

Why was it so important that she meet Nick? Just what had Savitar seen? She wished she knew. She wished that her powers of precognition were stronger, strong enough for her to see more than just bits and pieces. Then again, given the glimpse she got before, she didn't want to know. It wasn't that being with a man frightened her, it was the intensity of the emotions she had sensed that worried, okay scared her.

She reached Cafe Du Monde, took a seat and waited to be served. As the waiter came and took her order, she kept thinking. Her curiosity was getting the better of her. She found herself wanting to know more about Nick Gautier. There were things she knew, then there was the things she had heard. Just how much of the rumors were true? Even rumors had a dash of truth to them. Mostly.

She nibbled on a beignet, slowly coming to a decision. Pulling out her hand held computer, she did a little research as she sipped on her coffee. When she had what she needed, she ordered two more coffees and a double order of beignets to go. Having paid, she carried her loot down and hopped a street car to the residential area of Bourbon street. She got off and stood outside a Greek Revival mansion. She was impressed despite herself and whistled between her teeth. There was a gate that required a code to get in. She smirked at the gate, it wasn't going to keep her out.

Checking over her shoulder, Ryssa saw no one in the vicinity and flashed herself inside the gate and on the porch. Grinning, she thought, _'I'd be the worlds best thief, if I had the inclination,'_ and rang the doorbell. The sound of the bell carried, and within moments she heard curses. She arched a brow when the door swung open and said, "What a mouth on you, boy."

Nick stared in shock and disbelief at the woman standing in front of him, holding a tray of to go coffees and a bag of what smelled like beignets. He hadn't expected to see her again, or at least not this soon. How the hell did she find out where he lived? Who the hell was she? He had no desire for another goddess mucking around in his life. One was enough.

"Who the hell are you?" Nick demanded, standing in the shadows to avoid the sunlight.

Ryssa pursed her lips and studied him. Even though he was concealed by the shadows, she could still see him better than before. His hair was rich and dark, falling thickly around his face and brushing his shoulders. His eyes were still hidden by sunglasses, which she thought was odd since he was home. Stubble covered his cheeks and chin, giving him a rakish look. There, with nothing to hide it on his cheek, was the vivid double bow and arrow mark, the symbol left behind when Artemis brought him back to life.

"Rys. I figured I was a bit of a bitch earlier so I brought hot chicory coffee and fresh beignets as an apology." She arched a brow at him. "Are you going to invite me in or are you going to stand there hiding in the shadows while glaring at me like some B-movie reject?"

"I don't make a habit of inviting strangers in, no matter how beautiful or divine they are," Nick retorted dryly.

Ryssa snorted. "I'm not exactly a stranger. We have mutual friends. If it wasn't so early, I'd tell you to call Talon and ask him about me. But let me reassure you, I may be a goddess, but I'm not some power driven bitch. I help the Dark Hunters and Were Hunters with the Daimons. I know quite a few of the Dark Hunters here in New Orleans. I also know Savitar, and he'll vouch for me, but I doubt you'll get a hold of him. The big one is coming, don't ya know?"

That alone made Nick relax. If she knew Savitar, then she must be okay. Savitar didn't talk to a lot of people, much less get to know them well enough that they could speak of of him with warmth in their voice. And since Savitar had helped him quite a bit in the past, Nick doubted Savitar would let someone come to him that was a threat.

"Get in," Nick growled and stepped back, letting her step in.

Ryssa rolled her eyes. "So welcoming. I can feel it all the way to my toes. Here ya go."

She thrust the coffee and beignets in his hands and looked around. "Nice place."

"Thanks," Nick mumbled and shut the door, throwing the locks.

Ryssa looked over her shoulder, face expressionless. "No really it is. I can feel the warmth and love from your mother. It's nice."

Nick's head snapped up, and Ryssa almost took a step back because of the hostility she felt rolling off him. "Don't talk about my mother. What do you want?"

"To know about you. I've heard so many interesting things about Nick Gautier that I confess, I'm curious."

"There isn't anything to tell," Nick snapped. "So you are wasting your time."

Ryssa tucked her hand in her pockets and met his gaze. Why did men have to be so stubborn? Apparently he needed some incentive to talk to her. Her voice was flat as she said, "I know that you killed yourself, and had Artemis not brought you back, your soul would have spent all of eternity being tortured by Lucifer. I know that you drank the blood of Stryker out of spite of Acheron. I know that you are, and this is the big one, the last Malachi. And apparently, a grouch. That was one I wasn't expecting."

Nick's mouth fell open. Not many knew how he died or how he became a Dark Hunter. Even fewer knew about his ties to Stryker and being a Malachi. Who was this woman, and how did she know? "Who are you? Who told you that?"

"Well," Ryssa looked up and whistled innocently. "It wasn't so much as told to me as I overheard it. I heard it from my father. You know him."

Nick got a sinking feeling in his gut as he studied her, seeing familiar features now that he looked for them. Her face was one that he knew well, only more feminine. "Who is your father?" Though he was pretty sure of the answer, he had to hear her say it.

Ryssa's lip quirked in a half smile. "Acheron Parthenopaeus."

"Fuck." Nick was screwed. The very last thing he needed in his life was the progeny of Acheron mucking around. And from the way she looked, standing there with unholy amusement in her eyes, there would be no getting rid of her.

Ryssa's half smile became a full blown smile. She pulled off her glasses, revealing to Nick the swirling silver eyes that confirmed her parentage. "And he thinks so fondly of you too."

**Author's Notes: And here we are at the end of chapter two. I can't tell you how much fun I had writing Savitar. He has to be one of my favorite characters. Forgive me if I messed him up, I hope I didn't. Next chapter is exciting! All Ryssa and Nick. RawR. Thanks for reading, leave a review! I love them, they taste like cinnamon and chocolate.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: I want to thank everyone who has reviewed or alerted this story. It means more than I can say that you all are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. Now I have to thank my fanfuckingtastic beta ARedheadThing. She's the real reason that I'm writing this, because she pokes and prods and encourages. I love every moment of it. Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dark Hunter world or characters. If I did, you'd NEVER see me.**

**Chase The Night**

**Chapter Three**

"If you are Acheron's daughter, then why are you here? Come to view the side-show freak?" Nick hadn't moved since Ryssa dropped her bomb. Long minutes passed between them before he finally spoke. He had been aware that Ash had children, though he never made an effort to find out how many or what they were doing. He avoided Ash as much as he was able. Twenty five years of an uneasy truce had done nothing to ease the anger and hatred he felt towards his former friend. They existed together, peacefully, but Nick stayed out of Ash's way to keep that peace.

Ryssa turned back to him from where she was admiring a painting of Bourbon Street during Mardi Gras. It was a nice piece of work, but it _was_ done by Sunshine, so of course it was good. She really wasn't surprised by Nick's reaction to learning that Acheron was her father. She had expected it. If he had welcomed her with open arms, then she would have been worried. After all, they were what amounted to mortal enemies.

The petulant tone in his voice made him sound like a child. Well she had no interest into playing into his self pity party. "I don't consider you a side-show freak. Just another Dark Hunter who is a little more special. Come on, you are practically a legend."

Nick snorted at that. "Legend my ass."

"Do you not pay attention to the things that are said about you?" she asked softly.

"It's just talk, which doesn't mean jack to me," Nick snapped.

At that Ryssa arched a brow. "So the rumors I've heard all my life about you being the one who gets Dark Hunter's souls back from Artemis is just talk? No truth to it?" When he didn't say anything, she sighed and shook her head.

"Since you aren't a Dark Hunter, I don't see how that is any of your business." Nick was severely unnerved now. She knew things that weren't common knowledge. He refused to believe that Ash, one of the few people to know the truth, would just share that knowledge with his daughter.

"Of course not, I was just raised on the knees of Dark Hunters. I don't know anything about them," Ryssa drawled sarcastically, widening her eyes for affect.

"How do they put up with you?" Nick asked, annoyed over how she just brushed off his surliness.

"I'm an acquired taste I've been told," Ryssa commented nonchalantly.

"Obviously." Nick held up the coffee and pastries. "You can leave now."

"You know," Ryssa said, cocking her head to the side, "you aren't very nice."

"I'm not paid to be nice," Nick shot back.

"That much is clear."

Nick watched as she wandered into his den. Growling, he followed her. "I said you can leave."

"In a bit," Ryssa said absently.

"You don't listen very well, do you?"

"My father laments over that daily."

"I'm surprised you are even here, given how I feel about Ash."

"Why be surprised? It isn't like you are going to hurt me." Ryssa walked to the fireplace and examined the pictures on the mantle. They were all of Nick and Cherise Gautier in various poses.

Nick came up behind her, crowding into her personal space. Ryssa felt her breath catch in her throat when she felt the brush of his chest against her back. She inhaled sharply and pulled in scents of manly spice, leather, and oil. She should have been annoyed by the invasion, instead all she felt was heat and a tightening in her stomach.

"I could," Nick whispered in her ear, his voice low and deep.

Ryssa forced herself to relax. The brush of his breath against her ear sent shivers down her back. "But you won't."

"You can't know that." Nick was finding it hard to focus. He had meant to scare her into leaving. But she smelled of honey, vanilla, and sea air. It was an inviting scent, one that would cling to his memories.

Ryssa turned and raised her head to meet his eyes. She wished he would take his sunglasses off so that she could see his eyes. Their bodies were lightly touching, and her heart hammered in her chest. Never had she felt like this before in the presence of a man. No man had ever made her pulse race, her heart pound. From the way he looked at her, the twitching of his lips, the flaring of his nostrils, he knew exactly how he was affecting her.

"When I was younger, my mother told me a story when I asked about you," Ryssa said conversationally, doing her best to pretend that being this close wasn't making her head spin. "Dad was upset over something, and I was curious. She told me that when her and Dad met, Satara had her captured. Satara, being the nasty bitch she was, offered Mom to you. The best way to humiliate Dad, taking his woman. Instead of raping her and getting your revenge, you killed Satara and helped get Mom out of Kalosis."

Nick stiffened as she spoke, unwanted memories coming back. He should have done it. If he hadn't been so damn weak, remembering how disappointed his mother would have been in him, he could have had his revenge against Ash years ago. Now his daughter was bringing it all back. His voice was clipped as he said, "Is there a point to this story?"

"Just that that is how I know you won't hurt me," Ryssa said with a shrug, making her breasts heave and rub against his chest. Her nipples pebbled from the friction, and she sucked in a breath.

Nick was not ignorant of the effect, but he ignored it. He'd gotten good at ignoring a body's responses, such as the tightening in his groin at the inadvertent contact. "You don't know that, I might have changed. Maybe I'm over all that honor bullshit."

"If that was the case, then you would have hurt me the minute you found out who my father was." Ryssa turned from him and went back to her study of the painting. She felt Nick's anger at her dismissal. It was a flash of heat against her back and against her will, her body tensed. Had she misjudged him? Was her cockiness going to cost her? Then a second later it faded, and she felt Nick step away from her.

"So, what is it you want to know?" Nick asked, trying to bring the conversation back to why she was there.

"Wow, you mean you are going to answer my questions? I'm shocked," Ryssa teased.

Nick smiled despite himself. "Depends on the questions, but yes."

He found he liked her company. He had cut himself off from contact with others for so long, that the potential of conversation with someone he didn't have to hide behind half truths with was intriguing. In fact, now that she was here, he didn't want her to leave. He yearned for the contact.

Ryssa frowned due to the sudden acceptance but shrugged it off. She'd question it later. Now she was in a position that a lot of people would kill for. For years people in her circles wondered about Nick. He had completely cut himself off from people after the last battle with Noir and Azura. He talked to only a few and kept contact with the Dark Hunter world to a minimum. He became a mystery. An enigma.

Not even her father talked about him. At least not within her hearing. Ryssa asked the first question that came to mind. "Do you really hate my father?"

Nick's glare was so sharp and cutting that Ryssa cursed herself. She couldn't believe she asked that. She had planned on keeping her father out of it. It was too late to back out of it now. She refused to look away. She had nothing to be ashamed of, and it was an honest question. She felt she had a right to know since it was _her_ father he hated.

"I don't think that is any of your business," Nick said hoarsely.

"Quite the contrary. It is my business. He is my father," Ryssa retorted quickly. "But if you are afraid-"

Nick's scornful laugh cut her off. "Little girl, I am not afraid of anything."

"And I am not a little girl."

Nick's eyes raked over her, and she felt the heat from his gaze. "No, I don't suppose you are."

Ryssa made a face as she caught wind of his thoughts. "Given your dislike of my father, I very much doubt I'll ever go to bed with you. Though, I give you points on creativity. I haven't quite thought of doing that before. Interesting."

Nick's eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses. "How are you able to do that? My thoughts are shielded."

"Answer my question first," Ryssa countered.

"Fine, I do. I hate Acheron. He destroyed my life. My mother was murdered because of him. I died because of him. I'm stuck in this existence because of him. I hate him, and nothing will ever change my mind. One day I will kill him; end of the world be damned." From the calm way he spoke you would think he was merely commenting on the weather instead of confessing his undying hatred for Ryssa's father.

She nodded. "Okay then."

"That's it? You aren't going to rant and rave and say it isn't his fault, that he isn't to blame?" Nick asked, confused by her easy acceptance.

Ryssa shrugged one shoulder. "Would you believe me if I did?"

"No."

"Then why waste my breath? Besides, I know the story. My father has always been honest with me. I know what happened, and what was said. He told me and my siblings about it to make a point. He made a mistake. Everyone, even gods, make mistakes. But it doesn't excuse him. Sorry won't make it all better, but I'm sorry that you hate him because he truly regrets what he said."

"Regrets won't change anything either."

"True," Ryssa acknowledged with a nod. "They won't. But doesn't holding on to all that hatred make you miserable?"

"It gives me something to live for."

"That is a very sad way to live," Ryssa said with sympathy lacing her voice.

Nick stiffened at her words and gave her a cold look, the chill being felt all the way to her bones. "How did you read my mind?"

Ryssa, taken back by the change of subject, sank down in a wing back chair. "I'm a goddess."

"Bullshit. There are only two people who can get past my shields."

"Guess that makes three now," Ryssa said glibly. At his growl, she sighed. "Honestly, I don't know. My talents aren't focused on telepathy so I'm as lost as you are. I'll ask Savitar next time I see him."

"Not your father?"

Ryssa wrinkled her nose. "Uh, no. For your sake more than mine."

"I'm not afraid of him."

"I didn't say you had to be. But Dad is a little unreasonable when it comes to me and my siblings. Let's not take any chances." Ryssa drew her legs up under her. "You know, this is a very cozy house."

"It isn't supposed to be cozy," Nick said out of reflex. He actually agreed with her. He'd deny it if anyone else said it, but he tried very hard to keep the warmth that was in the house when his mother lived here. It was a tribute to her. Instead of it being a house to just live in, he made it a home. It was a contradiction to the hard ass image he projected, but until Ryssa, no one had been inside the house. He never took on a Squire, and with good reason.

Ryssa slanted a look his way. "Why do you were sunglasses?"

"Because it looks cool," Nick said sarcastically.

"Take them off," Ryssa ordered.

Nick snorted. "Sorry, cher, I don't take orders."

"Please. I want to see your eyes." She wanted to see the man behind the eyes. She had to. She couldn't explain why, but she wanted to see the real him. It was all very confusing.

There was something about her voice that compelled him. The soft lilt and the slight pleading in her voice touched a part of him he believed to be untouchable. Meeting her gaze, he reached up slowly and pulled the glasses off. His eyes were closed, and Ryssa felt her breath catch in her throat when he opened them for her to see.

Dark Hunters in general had dark black eyes. Her father was an exception with his swirling silver eyes, though technically he wasn't really a Dark Hunter since he was a god and still had his soul. It seemed that Nick was another exception as well. His pupils were black with flecks of silver and red. The iris was swirling silver with streaks of red bleeding out to the whites. They were unlike anything she had seen before, and, as a goddess she'd seen a lot over the years. Ryssa could see why he'd keep them covered up; it was unnerving to watch the silver swirl around the red, which kept shifting.

"How?" she asked, with a small gesture towards his eyes.

Nick's lips quirked into a sardonic smile. "Oddly enough, my Malachi powers protect me from Stryker, though hints of his powers remain. Because of that and my Dark Hunter powers, I can't quite make myself look completely normal. My eyes are the one thing I can't conceal."

Ryssa made a soft 'oh' sound. "I can see why you'd wear sunglasses, it could be disconcerting to mortals."

"And those that aren't mortal," Nick said with a sneer.

"Well, they don't bother me," she said firmly, and she meant it. Eyes were eyes. Windows to the soul, and now that she could see his eyes plainly, she could see that he was not as gruff and harsh as he pretended to be. There was warmth hidden in the depths, along with pain and yearning.

She rose from her chair and walked over to him. Nick watched her, his back tense, unsure of what she meant to do. Ryssa curled her hand in a fist then raised it slowly, fingers trembling slightly. Nick felt the first brush of her fingertips across his cheek. Then the touch moved up, brushing aside a lock of hair that fell into his eyes. Ryssa's silver eyes were carefully blank as she gazed into his eyes.

Then she slid her hand down his cheek and across his jaw. Nick blinked as she dragged her fingers down his neck and through his hair. Ryssa smiled and pulled away. She stepped back, the small smile still on her lips.

"What was that about?" Nick asked hoarsely. His body felt like it had been set on fire. A raging torment set off by her gentle caress. He was achingly stiff, and the pressure of his pants against his dick was uncomfortable.

"I wanted to see," Ryssa said simply.

"See what?"

She tucked her hands into her pocket. "What life has in store for you. It's one of my gifts. I can, with a touch, see glimpses of the future and of the past."

"What did you see?"

Her voice turned sad. "A lot of heartache and confusion. You've reached a crossroads, Nick Gautier, and only you can choose the path. Rise in the light or fall to the darkness, only you can save yourself."

Nick shook his head. "That's cryptic bullshit, almost as bad as an oracle."

Ryssa threw her head back and laughed. "I think I've been insulted. Don't worry, I think you'll do just fine. You may try and hide it, but you've a good heart. I can see why my Dad has such faith in you."

Nick suppressed a snarl. The last thing he wanted was a reminder of Ash, not when the man's daughter had the ability to make him go hard as a rock with just a touch. The last thing he wanted was to get tangled up with another of Ash's daughters, especially his blood daughter, but it was hard to deny what he felt. Pure, raging lust.

Something in the room changed, and Ryssa felt it almost immediately. The air felt thicker, and it was harder to breathe. She didn't understand why, but she found she couldn't look away from Nick. Not when he held her so firmly in his gaze. He stalked towards her, muscles rippling with every movement. In a moment of clarity, she knew what a antelope must feel like when a lion is after it.

Tension and something undefinable raced through her body as Nick stopped in front of her, the fronts of their bodies touching. Her lips parted, and her breath came out shallow and fast as his hands came up to frame her face. She felt strength in them and warmth. Ryssa leaned into the touch, her eyes closing. Images raced through her mind. Images of Nick after he was turned, images of the future. Of them. Her body trembled as she saw him take her to his bed.

"What did you see earlier?" Nick asked softly, staring down at her face. It had softened, and when he looked at her he didn't see his enemy's daughter; he saw a woman, beautiful, and with the power to stagger him.

Ryssa's eyes flew open, and she swallowed the gasp at having him so close. Even though she knew what he was talking about, she asked, "Earlier when?"

Nick's thumb brushed over her lips, sending shivers down her spine. "In the alley, before you blasted me and took off?"

"Oh, that," she said weakly. "Nothing much."

"Don't lie to me. You saw something."

"I did, but it was nothing. Just something that startled me. I...I should go," Ryssa said shaking her head to clear it. Whatever was happening here, it was dangerous. Something was changing, happening, and if she allowed it, it would send her world into a tailspin. She wasn't ready for whatever it was that Nick was doing to her. Not nearly ready for it.

"Ryssa." Nick's voice was compelling and instead of stepping away like she ought to have, she found herself looking up into his eyes.

It was possible to get lost in those black, red, and silver eyes. They held you, like glue. Try as she may, she couldn't look away. She didn't want to. She wanted to stay lost in them forever.

Nick saw something flash in her eyes. Staring into eyes so much like Ash's should have been infuriating. Instead it was just mind numbing. Every coherent thought he had left. Every ounce of common sense was gone. His eyes trailed down her face, fixating on her lips. Lush and full, they beckoned him. He wanted to taste her.

Ryssa saw in his mind what he was going to do seconds before he did it. She had the time to pull away, to flash out of there. This was wrong. So wrong on so many levels. But it felt completely right. She held herself still as Nick's lips descended on hers. The first touch was light, tasting. He retreated, and she opened her eyes in time to see the change in his. What was curiosity turned to wanton desire.

His arms went around her, pulling her against him. She slapped her hands against his shoulders, intending on pushing him away. She swallowed a moan at how firm he felt under her touch and curled her fingers in his shirt to pull him closer. She was pressed so tightly against him and felt every inch of his hard body against hers. His lips crushed hers in a hot, hungry kiss. This time she moaned and leaned against him.

It was like drinking the most potent wine, Nick thought as he devoured her mouth. It tasted so good and went straight to your head. When she moaned, his tongue darted out, sliding against her lower lip, then dipping into her mouth. She tasted of rich coffee and sugar, and it was the most intoxicating combination. He nipped at her lower lip, pulling it between his teeth, stroking it with his tongue.

Ryssa had never been kissed like this. Nick possessed her, sent her mind reeling. Her body ached with a heaviness she had never felt before. No one had ever dared to kiss her like this, never dared to make her feel like her body was owned by someone other than herself. She'd been kissed before, light, playful kisses. It was nothing compared to this.

This was the kind of kiss that made the world explode and stand still all at the same time. The kind that curled your toes and made your head spin. It was a kiss most women would go their whole lives hoping for and never get. When Ryssa was younger, she had asked her mother what it was liked to be kissed by someone who loved you completely. Tory had said that it was heartstopping and fire in your veins. Exactly what Ryssa was feeling right now with Nick's lips crushing hers.

That realization was like being drenched in cold water. With a cry, she wrenched herself away from Nick and out of his hold. Her lips felt hot and swollen as she stared at him with something akin to horror. Nick was flushed, desire written all over him, and he didn't bother to hide it.

"Ryssa," he said, voice heavy with passion that was unknown to him. He had no idea what happened here. No woman ever made him feel like this. He had only a taste, a small sampling, and he wanted more. He craved more. He wanted to feel her flesh under him, wanted to touch and taste that softness, wanted to make her scream his name as she came.

Ryssa jumped back away from him when he reached for her. She could read his thoughts, and he didn't even have to ask her to come to his bed. She shook her head violently. "No! I can't do this. I can't. I have to go. I shouldn't be here." She gave him one confused, agonized look and disappeared before he could protest.

Nick stared at the space Ryssa had just occupied. Desire gave way to anger. He had put himself out there, told her things when he shouldn't have. She had made him feel for the first time in years. She had made him want a woman for more than just the physical release. And in a moment of trust, when he kissed her, all her words about not fearing him, about not being scared, about not viewing him as a freak were washed away. She ran like others had. Ran and left him feeling empty and angry.

The spoiled bitch. She hadn't meant anything she said. She had been playing him, and when things had gone to far, she cut out. Stupid worthless bitch. Nick's hands curled into fists as his power surged around him. His skin looked like it was bleeding, red creeping up to cover his body. Black inked over the red in ancient symbols. He would make her pay for the slight. He was the Malachi, and no one treated him like she did.

The power faded, his body returning to normal as his mind worked. Nick was more upset with himself than he was Ryssa. Hadn't he learned that he couldn't trust anyone? That everyone would turn on him, given the time and opportunity. And she was Ash's blood, which meant betrayal ran through her veins. Like father, like daughter.

_Ryssa was Acheron's daughter_. Through her he could get his revenge on Ash. Ash had taken what was most dear to him so he would do the same. What happened between them was proof that Ryssa wasn't immune to him. She had felt something, and that could be used against her. Nick was tired of waiting, tired of hiding his hatred. It was time to end things. And Ryssa would help him do that, one way or another.

Acheron's time was coming to an end.

**Author's Notes: You have no idea how much fun I had writing these two. Literally wrote this chapter in a few hours. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. If you did, or if you didn't, let me know. Hit that review button. I appreciate all feedback. Ciao for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: Here we are with another week and another chapter. Thank you everyone who has reviewed and alerted this story. It really means a lot and I cannot stress that enough. Mega thanks go out to my baby mama, ARedheadThing for being an awesome beta and giving invaluable advice. She rocks my world. Any mistakes are mine as I fiddled with the chapter after she beta'd it. On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dark Hunter series/world. But I sure enjoying playing in this sandbox.**

**Chase The Night**

**Chapter Four**

Ryssa reappeared in her bedroom at the house her parents kept in New Orleans. Though they lived mainly in Katoteros, the family still kept a home in New Orleans. She didn't come here often, but when she did, it was for solitude. Now was a time when she needed solitude the most. There was no way she was going to go home when she was still all churned up. Her father would know instantly something was wrong, and if he found out what happened, well, Nick would be up shit creek, sans paddle.

Ryssa buried her hands in her hair and yanked, relishing in the pain. It chased away the lingering desire. Her body had gone from hot to cold, and she was thinking clearly now. She couldn't believe she allowed that to happen. How could she have stood there and let that man kiss her? Worse how could she have enjoyed it?

Sick to her stomach, she sank on the couch and buried her face in her hands. Deep down she knew there was nothing to be ashamed of. So what if she was attracted to the man? It wasn't as if she was going to run off and marry him. Attraction was just an emotion, and one that didn't have to be acted on. It could be ignored.

It wasn't the attraction that bothered her, but who she was attracted to. The Fates had to be laughing. Nick Gautier and Ryssa Parthenopaeus. A real Greek tragedy. It was just like her aunts to screw with her, and by way, her father. This was a mess, and it was only going to get messier.

Ryssa let her head fall back and closed her eyes. When she told Nick that there was heartache in his future she hadn't been lying. There was, more than he could possibly imagine. What she hadn't told him was that his heartache entwined closely with hers. Their lives were woven together. To what end she didn't know.

Why would her life be essential to Nick's? Just what did she have to do with him? Beyond her father, there was no connection. What part did she have to play in his life? There were too many questions, and she had no answers. It was useless to go to her father. He wouldn't be able to see. She and Nick both were too close to Ash, and that made him blind towards their fate. Savitar wouldn't talk, so it wasn't worth it to go to him. The oracles? No, she didn't need anything cryptic.

Sighing, Ryssa curled up on the couch and laid her head on her arms. All she wanted in life was to be with her family and hunt. She wanted to do good, wanted to carry on the family legacy. Killing Daimons and dealing with other supernatural stuff was right up her alley. Unlike her younger brothers and sister, she had no desire to pursue a career in the intellect. Studying obscure legends, and heaven forbid, mathematics, was so not up her alley. Not when she lived in a legend herself. Plus math was so boring.

She wanted a nice, uncomplicated life. It looked like she wasn't going to get it. It was enough to make her angry. Only, she couldn't get angry. She was raised to know that just because you wanted something you didn't always get it. You didn't just demand what you got in life. You had choices, yes, but no one said the choices would be easy. Nick wasn't the only one coming to a crossroads.

Decisions haunted her. She should go to her father, tell him everything she saw. He needed to know. He could help Nick if Nick unscrewed his head from his ass long enough to allow Ash to help. Ryssa was torn. She had never kept secrets from her father, but something was telling her not to tell him this. Some buried instinct. Ryssa was big on trusting her instincts, her father taught her that. Savitar had expanded on that teaching.

Ryssa closed her eyes and sighed. No, until she knew more she wouldn't tell her father. The bonus to that was that he wouldn't get a glimpse of that kiss. Even now the memory of it caused her to shiver. It should be illegal for a man to look that good and kiss so well.

What would it be like to go to bed with him? Ryssa toyed with that idea for a while then dismissed it. That could never happen. She could never go to bed with a man who hated her father. There was no way she could betray her father like that. She didn't care what her half aunts had in store for her and Nick; she refused to play their game. Her life was her own.

That decided, and feeling much better about the whole thing, Ryssa flashed herself to her bedroom in Katoteros. As she sank onto her bed, she smiled. All she had to do to avoid trouble and heartache was avoid Nick Gautier. That should be easy enough since today was the first time they had met in all the time she had been visiting New Orleans. What were the chances of them running into each other again?

Nick locked up his house and made sure that the light proof shutters were secure. It would be rather silly to die because one shutter wasn't locked in his room. Once he was certain that all the shutters and doors were locked and that his security system was enabled, he made his way up to his room, more than ready to get some rest. The past night and morning had just been way too confusing and disturbing for him.

He stripped and slid between the silk sheets. He tried to shut down his mind but wasn't having very much luck getting that irritating woman out of his thoughts. Just thinking about Ryssa made him go hard. What the fuck was wrong with him? How could he be lusting after the daughter of his most hated enemy? There had to be something twisted about him.

Though he could see how a man would be attracted to her. She was tall, though not as tall as Nick. She fit perfectly in his arms. Her hair was like silk, he remembered, all raven black with those defiant streaks of blood red. He was reminded how Ash constantly changed his hair color or added streaks of outrageous colors in those early years of their friendship. Then there were her eyes, depths of swirling silver. So much like Ash's but so different at the same time. Warm, honest, trusting.

No, Nick thought viciously as he turned over to lay on his stomach. He would not think of her like that. She had run off, turned her back. Rarely did he put forth the emotions he did when he kissed her, and she had spat on them. She was just as bad as Ash. Growling, he turned again, trying to get comfortable. His eyes had just closed when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, sliding down over his chest.

His eyes snapped open, and he met the mocking green-eyed gaze of the one person he hated more than Acheron. Long locks of tumbling auburn hair spilled over her shoulder as she bit her lower lip, showing just the smallest hint of fang. Her eyes raked over him hungrily, and her fingers stroked down his stomach before wrapping around his dick. He masked Ryssa's scent immediately, knowing that the jealous goddess would fly into a rage if she sensed the other woman.

"Hello, Nick," she purred, nuzzling his neck. "Did you miss me?"

"Not particularly," he said, and he fought not to shudder with disgust at her touch. It felt all wrong after Ryssa.

She pouted. "Now is that any way to talk to your friend."

Nick shoved her hand away and sat up. "Artemis, don't even try to pull that bullshit. You are no friend of mine. You just use me, like I use you."

Artemis pulled away and crossed her arms under her chest. She was naked, which didn't surprise Nick. She always came to him naked. His involvement with Artemis lasted this long only because someone had to be able to bargain for the souls of Dark Hunters. Since Ash finally stood up to her, Nick had been the one to do that. It never bothered him, not really, since he was certain he'd never find anyone he wanted enough to give up being a Dark Hunter. But, as the years went on, Nick started to see Artemis for who she really was. Ruthless, cold, power hungry, and vindictive. All the things he knew in a technical sense, but only after personal experience began to believe.

Her pout didn't last long. Artemis leaned down and kissed along his jaw. Her tongue flicked over his lower lip. "I want you, Nick. I need you."

Nick's lip curled up in a sneer as he pushed her away. "You don't need me. What you want it is to get off. And what do you know, Artemis, I've heard that they've made new advancements with the Hitachi Magic Wand so that it is even better than sex. If you are a good girl and leave me alone and let me sleep, I'll go buy you one, and you can get yourself off without having to bother me."

Nick narrowly avoided Artemis' angry swipe as she let out a hiss. "Boy, you had best remember who you are talking to. I could blast you into oblivion if I wanted."

"Cher, you don't have the balls or the power," Nick said with a scornful laugh.

Artemis seethed with rage. She had known it was a mistake to get involved with Nick Gautier, but Acheron's betrayal and rejection left her angry and hurting. She approached Nick knowing that he felt the same way towards Acheron and knew it would be a slap in the Atlantean's face to replace him with his former best friend. Things had worked out fine the first few years. She had someone back under her thumb and someone to play with when one of her Dark Hunters weakened enough to fall in love and wanted to be free. Nick willingly put himself in her hands to get souls.

Eventually Artemis got bored with him, and Nick's affection for her turned bitter. She should have done something about it a long time ago, taught him his place. The thing about Nick was that he didn't cower so easily. Acheron never cowered, but he gave in more easily. Unlike Acheron, she didn't have any ties to Nick. Nick never allowed her to feed on him, something Artemis was very bitter over. She could only imagine the power she'd gain if she fed on his blood.

Now dealing with Nick was like dealing with Acheron. The boy had no respect for her. He turned aside her advances and only came to her to bargain for souls. It wasn't enough for her, to have him so little. Her body craved more. Nick was second best to Acheron when it came to pleasing a woman, but he wasn't that bad.

What angered her the most is that he was right. She didn't have the power to hurt him, not like she wanted to. He was stronger than her and capable of destroying her. Sometimes she wondered why he didn't when it was so obvious that he hated her. It wasn't like he was bound by his word like Acheron was.

Changing tactics, Artemis stroked a finger down his cheek. "It's been a long time, Nick."

"Not nearly long enough," Nick said between gritted teeth. "You know the deal, Artemis. I don't want to fuck you. I have no desire to fuck you. No one needs their soul so you have no power over me. Go on back to Olympus and annoy someone else."

Artemis jumped out of his bed, green eyes blazing. "One day you will be sorry for ever hammering with me."

Nick laughed. "Honey, the phrase is screwing with you, and I'm already sorry I ever tapped that ass. Beat it."

Artemis tossed her hair over her shoulder in a huff, determined to have the last word. "You are going to come to me, wanting to fuck me, and it will serve you right when I say no." She disappeared in a flash of light.

Nick felt the tension seep out of him with her departure. He hated dealing with Artemis. It left him feeling ill and like he was coated in oil. She was the reason he hated the gods so much. One of the biggest mistakes he ever made was getting involved with her. His only excuse was at the time, his thirst for revenge and loneliness had been stronger than his common sense. Before he had known he was a Malachi, being friends and fuck buddies with a goddess had seemed like a pretty good deal. Too bad he was too deeply entrenched with Artemis to escape her hooks when he realized her for what she really was.

One day, he thought as he got out of bed for another shower, he'd fix all those mistakes he made. Starting with letting Acheron live as long as he did. The idea he had earlier started to hatch into a plan as he showered. Suddenly he wanted to sleep so that night would come more quickly. He had a date with Ryssa, though she didn't know about it.

Ryssa woke to the sound of Simi demanding the black plastic from her akri. It brought a smile to her face to hear such a familiar thing. As Ryssa lounged in bed, she heard the low murmurs of her mother and the louder voices of her younger brothers. Without moving, she shouted, "SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!"

Her door was shoved open and her youngest brother gave her a mocking smile. He looked so much like Acheron it was a little freaky to see. Looking at her father's mirror image, Ryssa felt a pang of guilt for not telling her father immediately about Nick. Theo, so named after Tory's grandfather, said at the top of his voice, "Some of us aren't as lazy as you, Ryssie."

Ryssa snarled at Theo. "Do not call me that childish name."

Theo snorted out a laugh. "Oh please, look whose gotten all grown up on us...Ryssie."

Ryssa grabbed for a pillow and hurled it at her brother. It struck the door. Theo might be the youngest, but he wasn't dumb. The minute he'd seen Ryssa go for the pillow, he had slammed the door shut. Grumbling, then smiling, Ryssa got out of bed and took a quick shower. Her back had bruises from where she was slammed into the wall, but nothing that would hold her back. It would hurt some, but they would heal in a few days.

Clean and awake, she dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top and went in search of her family. She peeked into one of the TV rooms and saw Xia, her sister, and Simi laying upside down on the plush couch as they watched QVC. Xia was the third of the Parthenopaeus children and Simi's favorite, probably because Xia was the only one who shared Simi's love of QVC and all things Goth.

Leaving the two of them to their shopping, Ryssa found her two bothers in the kitchen, building monstrous hot fudge sundaes. Where Theo was identical to Acheron in looks, Apollymion, better known as Appie, was more of a mixture of their parents. He had Acheron's height and build but their mother's hair and eyes. He was also more like his mother in personality and likes. At 23, he already had his PH.D in Ancient History, focusing on Ancient Greece.

Ryssa walked into the kitchen and waited until Theo picked up his sundae. Then in one quick movement, she pushed his head down so that his face landed directly in the cold ice cream. Appie clutched the counter as he laughed. Theo yelped and filled the air with curses, in both English and Atlantean.

Handing her brother a towel, Ryssa said smugly, "Don't wake me up again."

"That was mean, Ryssa," Theo complained as he toweled off his face. "Why did you have to go and ruin a perfectly good sundae?"

Fixing her big sister knows best look on her face, Ryssa replied, "That much sugar will send you into a coma."

"Better a coma than hanging around here listening to Simi and Xia go on and on about some diamonds or shoes they found on QVC," Theo muttered.

Appie spooned some of his ice cream in his mouth. "So do what I'm gonna do, leave."

"I can't," Theo said as he fixed another sundae. "I have an exam to study for."

Ryssa went straight to the coffee pot. "You know, you can go to the New Orleans house to study."

Appie snickered. "No he can't. Dad has grounded him. No heading to the mortal world except for classes."

Ryssa added some hazelnut creamer, her one true weakness when it came to regular coffee, and stared at her baby brother. "What did you do this time?"

Theo shot an angry glance at Appie. "Nothing. Someone has a big freaking mouth."

"He went to Sanctuary three days ago and made the mistake of getting cozy with a Daimon and almost got munched on," Appie said, ignoring the glares he was getting from Theo.

Ryssa stared at Theo in shock. How the hell did he not know it was a Daimon? It wasn't like they weren't distinctive or that Ash hadn't trained all his children to know what to look for and sense when it came to Daimons. Ryssa might be the only one to actively fight them, but all of her younger siblings could fight in a pinch.

"What the hell were thinking, Theo?" Ryssa demanded. "Wait, don't answer that. I know what you were thinking with and it wasn't the brain in your head." She aimed an accusing stare at Appie. "Why am I just now hearing about this?"

Theo flushed and before Appie could answer, he snapped, "Maybe because until yesterday you were visiting Grandma and then you weren't even here that long before you were off like the blood thirsty savage you are!"

Ryssa's eyes flashed. "Brother, I love you, but talk to me like that again, and I'll kick your ass."

Acheron walked into the kitchen at that moment. "Why is it when the two of you are in a room together, there's always threats of someone kicking someone's ass?"

Theo said, "Because she's a bully."

"He has no respect for his elders," Ryssa said a beat behind him. Then she added, "And apparently he has all the sense of a goat. So who saved you, Theo?"

Theo gave her another angry glare. "No one saved me."

"Fang," Appie supplied with a grin. "It happened in the back alley, and Aimee sensed it and sent Fang out to investigate."

Ryssa looked at her dad and rolled her eyes. "I think Theo needs more lessons with Savitar, that or to be neutered since he can't think with the right brain."

Which was another sore point for Ryssa. Gods help her if a man even looked at her the wrong way, but her brothers could go flirt up a storm with women. It was such a double standard that sometimes Ryssa was tempted to go and get laid just to spit in their faces, and to see what the fuss was all about. Tempted, but never enough to actually do it. She had yet to meet anyone who tempted her that much. Immediately she thought of Nick and had to fight the blush that threatened to color her cheeks.

"I'm going to my room," Theo announced with a nasty look towards Ryssa.

She smiled sweetly at him. "I'll be sure to tell Xia and Simi to turn up the volume."

Ash sighed and shook his head. "Ryssa, you shouldn't pick on your brother."

"But, Dad, he makes it so easy. Don't deny me my fun."

"Ryssa isn't the only one who picks on him," Appie said, playing the peacemaker like always.

"What am I going to do with you all?" Ash rolled his eyes towards the ceiling, the universal sign of asking for help.

Ryssa wrapped one arm around her father's neck and kissed his cheek. "Love us eternally. Don't worry, Dad. I'll go apologize." She hesitated, then said softly, "I need to talk to you, in private please."

"About?" Ash asked, wondering what it could be that caused such worry in her voice. Not to mention that they didn't really keep secrets from each other. He had lived a life of lies and secrets and tried very hard to keep those out of his family. They were all open and honest with each other and whatever it was Ryssa wanted to talk to him about, she didn't want Appie to know.

Appie, catching the change of mood in the room, held up his sundae. "I'll just go finish this and be gone. Dad, I'll be in Athens for most of the day. Someone is convinced they've found Atlantis."

At that announcement all three of them rolled their eyes. Ryssa added a snort to her eye roll. "Someone is always convinced they've found Atlantis."

Acheron gave his oldest son a sly look. "Be careful, Appie, or you might end up meeting the love of your life."

Ryssa grinned at her father's reference to how him and Tory had met. She looked at Appie with glee dancing in her eyes. "Yeah, and then you'd have to introduce her to the family. Think of what fun that would be.

Appie rolled his eyes at their teasing. "I don't think so. I'm not ready to settle down."

Acheron patted his son on the shoulder. "It will happen whether you are ready or not."

Ryssa sipped her coffee. "So, someone thinks they found Atlantis. We know no one has, so why go?"

Appie shrugged. "True, But it doesn't hurt to check up and make sure. I'll be back sometime tonight."

Ash nodded and waited until his oldest son had left the room before turning to Ryssa. "What's up, darling?"

Ryssa toyed with her coffee cup. She really didn't want to tell her father about the Spathis but this was something she couldn't keep secret. And if Ash found out from someone other than she had fought them, all hell would break loose. "Last night there were Spathi Daimons in New Orleans."

Ash's face turned hard. "What?"

"You heard me. Spathis were running loose in New Orleans."

"And just how do you know that?" Ash's body was taut with tension and restrained anger.

Ryssa flushed and stared into her coffee cup. "Because I kind of fought them?"

"You what?" exploded Ash, his eyes going wide and the silver color deepening. His skin started to a faint blue as he fought his anger and fear.

Ryssa held up a hand quickly. "Don't freak out. I'm fine. They didn't hurt me. I came across some Daimons feeding on a young woman and killed them, well most of them. One got away." Ryssa frowned, remembering the Daimon that escaped. "Anyway, they killed the woman but didn't munch on her soul. Before I could call the coroner, the Spathi Daimons showed up."

"You should have came back home, young lady. Spathi Daimons aren't to be toyed with. They are deadly, more so than regular Daimons, and you should never engage with them." Ash snapped, barely restraining his anger.

Ryssa groaned over how he immediately went into protective mode. "Dad, I'm not a child to be wrapped up in silk and protected. I can take care of myself, you know that. Besides, they showed up before the woman's soul moved on. Should I have just left and let them have it?"

Ash gritted his teeth and growled. Out of all his children, Ryssa had caused him the most worry with her determination to fight. "I'd rather they have her soul than yours."

"Well they didn't get either. Anyway, I didn't bring this up to get yelled at. Dad, are Spathis capable of blocking god powers?"

"Not that I know of," Ash said slowly as he adjusted to the sudden switch in topic. "It isn't one of their talents."

"Well they picked up a new skill then. The moment I sensed the soul had moved on, I tried to flash out of there. I couldn't." Ryssa waited a moment for the importance of what she had said to sink in. "Furthermore, they knew I was a goddess."

"Did they know who you were exactly?" Ash questioned. There would be hell to pay if Stryker thought he could send his henchmen after his little girl.

Ryssa thought about it and shook her head. "No, I'm pretty sure they didn't. They just called me a god child."

"Something is going on."

"Duh, you think?" Ryssa deadpanned. When Ash gave her a warning look, she shrugged. "So, blocking abilities isn't something they picked up from consuming gallu demons?"

"If it was, then we'd have lost the war against them years ago," Ash said with a sigh.

"So it's new."

"Looks like. Look, I don't want you going out alone. Take Simi with you."

Ryssa's eyes flashed. "I do not need a sitter. I survived last night, didn't I?"

"You got lucky."

"Wow, Dad. Really? I can't believe you," Ryssa said tightly, throwing her hands up in the air. "Way to go and just demean everything I've been taught. Thanks a lot."

"That isn't what I meant, Ryssa."

"Isn't it?" Ryssa shot back. "I am not taking Simi."

Ash narrowed his eyes. "Ryssa, I'm not joking here. Yes you survived your first encounter with Spathis when not many do, but that may not be the case next time. I can't stop you from going out, not when you are determined to fight, but I can make sure you aren't seriously injured or killed. Simi goes with you."

"Neither am I, Dad. I'm not a child. I don't need protection," Ryssa said again. Repetition at it's best. Not that she had much hope that it would work.

"You said that they blocked your abilities," Ash reminded his daughter.

Ryssa crossed her arms under her chest. "They blocked one ability. I was able to blast them. Just because I lose one skill, I am not helpless. You made sure of that."

"Look, until we figure out what the hell is going on, I don't want you out alone," Ash said firmly. It was a struggle to keep the fear out of his voice. There was little he could do to stop her from fighting since he would never hold his children back. It did not stop him from being afraid something would happen to her, and knowing that Spathi Daimons were running loose in New Orleans; it sent his fear into overdrive.

Ryssa ground her teeth together in frustration. He had that look in his eye. He meant it. If she took off without Simi, he'd just follow her himself. The last thing she wanted was her father looking over her shoulder more than he did.

Just when she was about to retort, Tory walked in. Tory looked no older than she did the day she met Ash. Her brown eyes flicked from father to daughter, and she arched a brow. "Something going on?"

"Ryssa got in a fight with Spathi Daimons," Ash told his wife.

Tory looked at her daughter, her eyes measuring her quickly as fear chilled her spine. Seeing no visible injuries, Tory shook off her maternal fear. "Did you kick their ass?"

"I surprised them, that's for sure," Ryssa replied with a tiny smile.

"Then I don't see the problem," Tory said, knowing Ash wouldn't agree with her. If she could keep Ash from blowing up, she'd have her hands full later talking him down from his anger. While she understood the fear he felt for his children, she knew that they couldn't allow the fear to cage them. Ash would understand and accept Ryssa's decisions, it just took him a while to adjust to them.

"I don't want her going out alone," Ash said.

Ryssa gave her mother a pleading look. "Mama, please."

"She's not a child anymore, Ash," Tory said gently. "You have to let her go sometime."

"She's still a child to me," Ash said crossly.

"Dad, anyone is a child compared to you," Ryssa said dryly.

Ash's lips quirked even though he tried to look stern. "Not the point."

"Look, just trust me, okay? I promise, I'll be careful and if I get into trouble, I'll call for you or Simi, but, Dad, please don't try and cage me," Ryssa said softly, knowing but not understanding her father's fears. She knew that her father had a rough life before her mother, knew that his life as a mortal wasn't easy. Knowing wasn't understanding and sometimes she wondered if she ever would.

Ash looked at Ryssa, saw the pleading in her eyes. His first instinct was to protect her. Instinct warred with logic. Logically he knew that it was her own choice, and that he could only support her and offer advice when needed. Instinct was telling him that she was still the little girl who hurled herself at his knees whenever she saw him and called him daddy. It was that part of him that couldn't let go, the part that he wanted to protect. He didn't want his babies to grow up.

Finally he sighed. He couldn't shelter her forever. "Fine. I can't fight the two of you."

Tory gave him a warm smile. "No, you can, but you know you don't stand a chance."

"If it makes you feel better, Dad, I'll patrol in New Orleans and stay on the same routes as the Dark Hunters so I'm never far from help," Ryssa offered.

Ash nodded, accepting her offer. It was a compromise. He couldn't keep her here, but he was glad to know that she understood his feelings enough to offer him up some kind of consolation. Still, to be sure, he'd be visiting each of the Dark Hunters in New Orleans to warn them and ask them to keep their eyes out on Ryssa for him. If he knew he could get away with it, he'd ask Talon or Valerius to keep an eye on her. But if Ryssa or Tory found out about that, his life wouldn't be worth squat. The Parthenopaeus women were not ones to be toyed with.

"Thank you, Ryssa," Ash said, pulling his daughter into his arms.

Ryssa leaned into his hold, wrapping her arms around his waist and whispered against his chest, "_Agapay_, Dad."

Like always, Ash was touched by the warmth and depth of his daughter's love. It was something that never got old for him. Each time he heard one of his children say they loved him, it was like hearing it for the first time. He pressed a kiss against her forehead.

Tory watched the moment between father and daughter silently. She was constantly amazed by how much alike the two of them were. When Ryssa pulled back from Ash, she said, "Speaking of Dark Hunters, I was just on the website and Nick posted about Spathi Daimons too."

Ash stiffened at the mention of Nick's name. Ryssa froze for an instant at the sound of Nick's name, but thankfully her dad was staring at her mother and neither one of them noticed. Slowly she forced herself to relax. Once she was sure she wouldn't betray herself, she asked, "Nick? As in Nick Gautier?"

"Yes," Tory replied slowly, never taking her eyes off Ash. "He posted about them to warn the other Dark Hunters."

Ash nodded. "At least he did that right." Then, remembering Ryssa's encounter with the Spathis, he turned to her. "Ryssa, did you see Nick?"

Ryssa felt a moment of panic. She could lie, something she'd never done before, or she could tell the truth. She looked between her mother and father and shook her head slowly. "No, I don't think so."

"You don't think so?" Ash asked with a questioning lilt.

Ryssa couldn't outright lie to her parents. So she tilted her head, as if recalling the battle, and said, "Well, towards the end of the fight, a man showed up. He was a Dark Hunter, but I didn't get his name. It wasn't a Hunter I've meet before." Ryssa apologized to her parents mentally and reassured herself that she wasn't lying. She had never met Nick before last night, and until he touched her, she hadn't known who he was. It wasn't exactly a lie. She just wasn't telling them the whole story. "That man _could_ have been Nick. He didn't exactly stick around to talk afterwards, and I went to Savitar's."

"Good. That was a good decision. That man probably was Nick." Ash let the breath he was holding out. He had been terrified in that one instant that she had met Nick. He wasn't sure how much Nick knew about his children, and he honestly didn't want him to know anything about them. Nick's anger towards him made him wary of letting his children know anything about the guy. It would be too easy for Nick to use one of his children against him. "Stay away from him. He isn't safe."

Ryssa nodded slowly. It was easy to agree with him since she already decided she wasn't going to do anything with Nick now. And she knew he wasn't safe. "Alright, Dad."

Surprised that she wasn't going to fight him on this, Ash looked at her with shock on his face. "That's it? No arguing or negotiating?"

"Dad, I don't fight about everything with you. I've heard the stories about Nick, so I'll listen to you." The words came so easily off her tongue. She kept telling herself that she wasn't lying. She wasn't. She was just withholding the full truth. Children did it all the time with their parents. She was no different.

Ryssa gave her father on the cheek. "Well I'm off for the day. I'll be home for dinner."

"Where are you going?" Tory asked when Ryssa turned to her.

Ryssa gave her mother a quick smile and kissed her on the cheek. "Shopping. Unlike Simi and Xia, I prefer to do my shopping in stores. I'll bring you home something pretty."

"Be careful. Remember, some Daimons can day walk," Ash cautioned her.

"I'll be careful, Dad, I promise." Ryssa gave both her parents another hug and kiss. Then she left the kitchen in a hurry, half afraid that her mother or father would smell the half truth on her. She had no intention of doing any real shopping, though she would stop and buy some new clothes or something so that she wasn't lying to her parents about shopping. She just had to get away and put some distance between her and her parents before she told them everything.

Holding back the truth from her parents was something she'd never done before. She'd always been completely honest with them and now she felt sick to her stomach over not telling them everything. But until she felt better and more secure about her decision to not see Nick, she couldn't tell them. And because she felt uneasy about her decision not to see Nick, she knew she had to do some more thinking and possibly talk to someone who could tell her more about Nick. It was going to be a long day.

**Author's Notes: So...what do ya think? I really couldn't resist playing with the goddess everyone loves to hate. And you have no idea how much I loved writing about Ash and his family. I hope you all liked it and I look forward from hearing from you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: I'll keep this short. Thanks to ARedheadThing for being an awesome beta and always having my back! I luffles her! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and alerted this story, it means a lot. And on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dark Hunter world. But I visit it in my dreams and I am kick ass!**

**Chase The Night**

**Chapter Five**

Ryssa appeared in a secluded grove on the grounds of a Garden District mansion. Power thrummed around her, a sign that she had passed through some very strong wards. A crooked smile tugged at her lips as she felt the mark of her father's power. The wards let her through, recognizing her as someone allowed to just pop in. She shook her arms and rotated her head as she shook off the press of power.

No longer feeling pressured, she left the seclusion of the grove and walked across the manicured grounds. She went around the back of the house, opting to use the backdoor rather than the front. This house belonged to good friends of her parents, the Hunters. Kyrian and Amanda Hunter and their two children.

Ryssa had been playmates with Marissa Hunter, the eldest child, until Marissa had left to go someplace that was never talked about, to train. Her powers were strong, and while her parents could, and had, protected her, Marissa had made the decision that she needed training. Ash arranged it, and that was that. Ryssa had given up on finding out where Marissa went. Her father was very closed mouthed about it, and Amanda and Kyrian weren't saying anything either.

A quick testing of the knob revealed that the door wasn't locked, not that Ryssa was surprised. With the wards and having a former Dark Hunter and a powerful sorceress living here, it would take a fool to break in. At ease, she opened the door and walked in. The kitchen was lit and warm, chasing off the chill. Ryssa sniffed and headed straight to the coffeemaker and poured herself a mug. Then she went in search of Kyrian. Amanda would be at work. Kyrian was probably up in his office so that's where she headed.

Kyrian's door was open, and she knocked on it. The man in question looked up from the papers he was bent over, and Ryssa smiled at him. His wavy blond hair was worn long and pulled back at the base of his neck. Blond scruff covered his jaw and cheeks, adding a roughness to his handsome face. Hazel eyes studied Ryssa with curiosity.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Ryssa?" Kyrian asked, his voice still holding the faintest trace of an accent from long ago times.

Ryssa shrugged one shoulder and walked over to perch on the edge of his desk. "Do I need a reason to come and visit my favorite uncle?"

Kyrian arched a brow. "Favorite? I thought Talon was your favorite."

"That was last week. This week you are my favorite," Ryssa replied with a grin. "I'm mad at Talon."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Kyrian chuckled. "What did he do now?"

"He treats me like a child," Ryssa said with a huff of indignation.

"He cares for you. We all do."

"I know, and I love that you care, but honestly, it's like being smothered. One father is enough, thank you very much."

Kyrian nodded. "I'll concede that point. Now really, why are you here?"

Ryssa nibbled on her lip in thought. She wanted answers about some questions she had concerning Nick. It had been her thought that the best person to ask such questions to would be Kyrian. Nick had been his Squire when Kyrian had been a Dark Hunter. It had been Kyrian that brought Nick into this supernatural world, such as it was. Besides her father, she could only think of two people who knew Nick well enough to answer her questions, Kyrian was her first stop. For obvious reasons, she couldn't go to her father.

Kyrian sensed her hesitation and was even more curious. Ryssa wasn't normally the hesitating type. Usually she just said whatever was on her mind. Whatever had her thinking so hard must be important. He reached out and patted her hand. "What is it that makes you frown so, Ryssa?"

Ryssa pulled her hand away and rose to pace. It had seemed like such a good idea to come to Kyrian for answers, but now she wasn't so sure. What if Kyrian went to her father? Ash would be interested in knowing just why his daughter went to Kyrian for information on Nick. But, and this is what cinched it for Ryssa, she wanted to know what Nick was like before his mother was murdered. She had seen glimpses, but she wanted to know more.

"I need to ask you some questions, and I'd like honest answers, with no questions added," Ryssa finally said, turning back to face him.

Kyrian frowned and rose from his chair. "Ryssa are you in trouble?"

Ryssa blinked at the question, honestly startled. "No, why would you ask that?"

"Because of the way you are acting. You're jumpy."

Ryssa let out a short laugh and shook her head. "No, I'm not in trouble. It's just, well, it's complicated, Kyrian, and until I sort out some things I'd rather this not get back to my father."

Kyrian narrowed his eyes. "You say you aren't in trouble, yet at the same time you say Ash doesn't need to know about it."

"If he knew, he'd freak out, Kyrian. I just don't want him overreacting, that's all," Ryssa said, wishing she had gone about this a different way.

"What is going on, Ryssa?" Kyrian asked in a quiet tone.

Ryssa swallowed. He was using the parenting tone. She bit the bullet and said, "I had a run in last night with Nick Gautier, and I want to know more about him."

Kyrian reached out and grabbed her by the arms, shocking her with his grip. He gave her a little shake. "What did he do to you, Ryssa? If he hurt you or anything you have to tell Ash. You can't protect him."

Ryssa twisted out of his grip and rubbed her hands over the spot where he had held her. "Have you lost your mind, Kyrian?"

"Have you lost yours?" Kyrian countered. "You've heard the stories about Nick. You should know better than to go hunting him up."

Ryssa's eyes narrowed, and they smoldered with anger. "Excuse me? For one thing, I didn't go hunt him up. I was fighting Spathi Daimons, and he showed up and saved my life. For another, stories are just stories, Kyrian. I don't know how much of them are true, and I want the truth."

"Wait," Kyrian held up a hand to stop her mid rant. "He saved your life?"

Ryssa shifted uncomfortably. She hadn't meant to reveal that. She had told her parents that she had been fine against the Spathis, and if they got word of this all hell would break loose in her life. She eyed Kyrian, wondering how much to tell him. He was never one to overreact so she thought she could trust him. With a loud sigh, she said, "Yes. In a sense. I was having trouble with the Spathi Daimons and had to god blast them. I was scared and used a little too much power and put on a little light show. When I could see again, Nick was there. He helped fight the rest of them off."

"I see," Kyrian said slowly. It didn't surprise him to hear that Nick helped her. He had changed since becoming a Dark Hunter, but he hadn't changed so much that he turned his back on someone in trouble. It comforted Kyrian to know that his younger friend hadn't changed completely. "And because of this you want to know more about him?"

"I touched him," Ryssa said softly, looking away.

Kyrian made a soft sound of surprise and stared at her. He knew what her powers were, and how they worked. He also knew that when she was caught unaware or running high on emotion she had no control over what happened. Most of the time Ryssa could touch someone without seeing parts of their past or future. On occasion she lost control. He could only imagine what she had seen.

"And so you want to know more. Curiosity killed the cat, Ryssa." Kyrian offered her a smile.

Ryssa narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "And satisfaction brought it back. Can you help me or not, Kyrian?"

"Why do you want to know?" Kyrian asked. "I'm a bit confused."

Ryssa pursued her lips. She couldn't tell Kyrian she wanted to know what Nick was like before he changed because of the vision of the two of them being intimately involved. She had to be careful with how she phrased her words. "What I saw was interesting. I am intrigued. Now obviously I can't ask my father because he wouldn't tell me anything. Who would know Nick better than you? He was your Squire for years."

"What is it exactly you want to know?" Kyrian asked. He knew Ryssa well enough to know that she wouldn't randomly ask about someone who was on uneasy terms with her father. She had to have a reason and whatever that reason was, it was good enough to have her taking the risk that this could get back to Ash.

"What kind of man was he?" Ryssa moved to sit in the wing back chair set in the corner of the office.

Kyrian sat back down in his chair and leaned back. He thought for a while, recalling days when things had been easier. He was just another Dark Hunter, protecting the streets from Daimons. He had a sarcastic, smartass Squire, who, despite his give- a- shit attitude, was really one the best men Kyrian had worked with. "He was a complainer."

Ryssa blinked. "Really?"

"Oh yeah, could never keep his damn mouth shut. But he always came through. He might have bitched and moaned, but he did the job, and he did it well. He was a Blood Rite squire, did you know that?"

Ryssa leaned forward and shook her head. All she had known was that Nick had been a Squire, and he had, at different times, served Kyrian, Talon, and others. "I had no idea he had been Blood Rite."

"He earned it. It proved his worth, not just to me, but to Ash and other Dark Hunters."

"What about his mother?" Ryssa had dreaded asking that, knowing that Cherise Gautier's death had been the breaking point for Nick.

Kyrian closed his eyes and sighed. "He loved her. He adored her. I admired her. Cherise had a lot of strength and courage. She raised Nick more or less by herself. His father, well now we know why his father spent so much time in prison, though at the time we just thought he was a deadbeat. Cherise raised him the best she could, and she did a damn good job at it. She was a great woman. Nick appreciated everything she had done for him and tried to pay that back to the best of his abilities. He really loved her."

"She sounds like she was a lovely woman."

"She was. Didn't really like me; thought I was some kind of drug dealer." Kyrian smiled as he remembered the times when Nick would complain about his mom worrying over him working for the big, bad drug dealer.

Ryssa chuckled at that. Kyrian might be a lot of things, but drug dealer he was not. "I understand why Nick could never tell Cherise about the Dark Hunters and Daimons, but you'd think that with how much he loved her, he would have."

Kyrian lowered his head and sighed. "At first, I expected Nick to tell her. I was worried that he wouldn't be able to keep such a secret from his mother. However, I underestimated his desire to protect her and his loyalty to me and Ash. He kept Cherise from ever finding out about the supernatural world."

"Do you think that was the right decision to make, considering what happened?" Ryssa asked, remembering the story she had heard on how Cherise had died.

Kyrian scrubbed a hand over his face. "I think that Nick followed the rules, and that the rules are there for a reason. Knowing what I do now? I wish he tossed the rulebook out the window or that I had, consequences be damned. That woman did not deserve to die, not that way. She deserved a long and happy life, spending her old age spoiling Nick's children."

"Kyrian, do you think that Nick would have killed himself if my father hadn't cursed him?"

Kyrian arched a brow and shook his head. "I can't answer that. He had just lost his mother. The world he had worked so hard to keep her safe from had taken her away from him. I think that given the circumstances of Cherise's death and Nick's affection for her, he would have been willing to do anything to get vengeance."

Ryssa sighed and leaned back. "And in the end, he didn't get vengeance he wanted because he committed suicide."

Kyrian nodded and rubbed a hand over his face. "Yes. It's tragic."

"And it's affected him to this day."

"I don't think a minute goes by that Nick doesn't think of his mother or ways he could have saved her. He blames himself almost as much as he blames Ash, maybe more."

Ryssa bit her lip as she thought about the pictures of Cherise and Nick on the mantle at Nick's and the homey feel of the house he had given his mother. Kyrian was right. Nick thought about Cherise daily. "It changed him so much."

"Yes, it did. The Nick today is nothing like the Nick I first met or trained to be a Squire. He's angry all the time. There's a lot of rage. He doesn't trust anyone. He closes himself off from the world, more so over the last few years. He trains, he studies, he hunts, but he does not live. His powers are barely controllable, only held back by his willpower. Do you understand, Ryssa?"

Ryssa stared at Kyrian and then looked away. She understood what Kyrian was saying. Nick was a man who lived on the edge, with no regard to his life. He was dangerous to himself and to all around him. Unpredictable and unreadable, there was no idea as to what he could do next. The only thing holding Nick back from letting all hell break loose was himself. It made him potentially the most dangerous man on the planet.

"I understand," she whispered. She understood all too well and was only just starting to understand why she had been put in Nick's path.

Kyrian shifted in his seat. Ryssa was holding something back. He just couldn't figure out if it was a good thing or a bad thing. For her sake he hoped it was a good thing and that she wasn't getting involved in something that would hurt her.

Ryssa blinked, pulling herself out of her thoughts. She looked at Kyrian, feeling slightly uncomfortable under his steady gaze. He was staring at her like he knew what she was thinking. Which of course was impossible. Kyrian might have retained his Dark Hunter powers, but he could not read her mind. She was a goddess and as such, protected.

"I should, uh, go," Ryssa said slowly, rising from her chair.

Kyrian rose as well. When Ryssa walked past him, he reached out and took her hand. Ryssa stopped and looked up at him. Kyrian's hazel eyes shown with concern. "Ryssa, if you get in trouble, I hope that you trust me and Amanda enough to come to us if you can't go to your parents."

Ryssa offered him a wobbly smile, overwhelmed by caring and love for the man. She leaned in and gave him a hug and a kiss. "You'll be the first I come to. Kyrian, I hate to ask, but please don't mention this talk to my father."

"Ryssa, it isn't like you to keep secrets from Ash," Kyrian said with a hint of scolding in his tone.

"I know, and I wish I didn't have to. But until I figure out some things, it is best that he doesn't know about this. Something is going on, Kyrian, and I'm going to find out what."

"Just be careful," Kyrian warned as he hugged her.

Ryssa squeezed him tight and let go. "I always am. Thanks for talking to me. I really appreciate it."

She left the Hunter mansion with much on her mind. By talking to Kyrian she had learned a lot about Nick, more than what she could have just from visions. She had learned something very important too. Kyrian had loved Nick like a little brother, certainly more than any Dark Hunter should have cared for his Squire. There was more, when Kyrian had spoke of Nick, and who he had become today, Ryssa had heard grief in his voice. Kyrian mourned for the man who had died. She hadn't realized it then, but by going to Kyrian and stirring up old memories, she had brought back the older man's grief.

She regretted doing that, but it was necessary. Now she just had one more person to talk to. Lucky for her, he was alive and living in New Orleans. She headed towards a nicer, but not so rich, division of the French Quarter and an apartment complex that housed the Squires of New Orleans. She needed to talk to one in particular, one who had known Nick as well as her father and Kyrian. She was going to talk to his best friend in life, Otto Carvalleti.

Nick drew the warm body that shared his bed closer to him, his hands gliding over the soft flesh. Lips caressed his shoulder, working their way up his neck to his ear. Teeth closed around his earlobe, biting gently, and he moaned. His fingers trailed down her lower back and over the curve of her ass, drawing a shiver from her.

He twisted his head, capturing her lips with his. She made a soft mewling sound before opening her mouth to the kiss. They rolled on the bed, lips battling for dominance between breathless laughs. He was smiling when he pinned her to the bed, his lower body pressed tightly between her legs. The heat there inflamed him, made him crave more. He lowered his mouth again, tasting her lips and moving down her jaw and neck.

A strangle gasp escaped his lover's lips when his tongue flicked over her taunt nipples. His teeth scraped over flesh, causing her to arch her back and bury her fingers in his hair to hold him closer. He lingered over her breasts, his mouth and hands driving her into a frenzy. His name fell from her lips in a pant and he moved down, his lips pressing small kisses into her stomach. Her body tightened when he lapped at her navel, and he rolled his eyes up to watch her face as he moved lower.

Silver eyes met his and closed in ecstasy as he dragged his tongue over her wet center. He growled as he circled her clit with his tongue. She cried out, arching her hips, pressing herself closer to his mouth. His hands gripped her hips, holding her legs open so that he could devour her.

Shrill ringing tore Nick from the dream. He bolted upright in his bed, chest heaving as he gripped the sheets that pooled in his lap. He could still taste Ryssa on his lips even though it had been a dream. It took him several minutes to acclimate himself to the fact that he was not in bed with Ryssa but in bed by himself. The phone that had woken him had stopped ringing, and it started up again, the sound breaking the silence.

Growling threats, he stretched across the bed and snagged the phone from the bedside table. Not bothering to check to see who could possibly be stupid enough to call and wake him up, he flipped it open and snapped, "This better be fucking good."

"Always charming," Kyrian's dry voice came across the other end.

Nick blinked and rubbed his face with a hand as he shifted on the bed. Why the hell would Kyrian be calling him? He hadn't talked to the former Dark Hunter in almost a year. "What do you want?"

"No hello? Your manners are slacking, Nick," Kyrian scolded.

"You woke me up. Unlike you, I work at night and could really use the sleep I get during the day. Now, it's just past three in the afternoon, so I repeat, what do you want?"

"Ryssa," Kyrian said simply.

Nick froze as her name echoed over the phone. How the hell did Kyrian know about Ryssa and him? He couldn't think of another reason why Kyrian would be calling him. Nick switched the phone to his other hand and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "What about her?"

"Just what do you have going on with her?" Kyrian's voice was rigid and tightly controlled.

Nick frowned. "What's it to you? Last time I checked you weren't her father."

"No, if I was her father, you wouldn't be alive."

"Newsflash, Kyrian, I'm not alive. Her father took care of that a long time ago." Nick's voice was flat and unamused.

In his office, Kyrian winced at his poor choice of words. His concern for Ryssa and for Nick combined with his curiosity made him careless. If he wasn't careful now, he wouldn't get anything out of Nick. "Nick, Ryssa said that you saved her."

Nick pulled the phone away from his ear and frowned at it. He hadn't expected Ryssa to talk to Kyrian about what happened. From the way she acted, he had expected her to keep quiet. Apparently she wasn't going to do anything he expected. "So, little Ryssa came and spilled the beans to you."

Kyrian didn't like the mocking tone in Nick's voice. "Actually, she came to me to learn more about you. She said that you fought Spathi Daimons with her when she got cornered. Then she touched you, and it left her with some questions."

Nick mulled over that for a moment. Nothing in Kyrian's voice spoke of him knowing that Ryssa had paid Nick an early morning visit. It sounded like Ryssa had just talked about their encounter the night before, and that was it. Which told Nick she didn't want anyone to know that she had come to visit him. It also told him that she was curious about him enough to speak to someone who could tell Ash. That was a risk.

"Yeah, and?" Nick asked when he realized that he had been quiet for too long.

"Nick, don't do anything you might regret."

"A little late for that don't you think?" Nick asked with sarcasm dripping from every word.

"You know exactly what I mean," Kyrian said in a no nonsense voice. "Whatever your twisted little mind is cooking up, drop it. Ryssa isn't a pawn to be used in your game with Acheron."

"I'm insulted, Kyrian, that you would think so lowly of me," Nick said mockingly.

Kyrian narrowed his eyes. "You know, boy, you might be stronger than me, but don't forget who taught you how to fight. I can still kick your ass if I have to. Now, I don't want to get between you and Ash. That is your deal. Do what you want, but do not drag innocent people in the middle of it. Your mother would be ashamed if you did, and I know she raised you better than that."

Nick sucked in a breath and released it slowly as anger filled him. He could feel his powers swell and press against him. The one surefire way to get him angry was to mention his mother. His voice was a low growl when he said, "Don't you even mention my mother."

"Then don't be a jackass. Just," Kyrian sighed. "Enough people have been hurt. Don't hurt anyone else. Using Ryssa to get to her father, which I'm sure you've already considered, will only hurt Ryssa and yourself."

"Thank you for the unwanted advice, Kyrian. Tell you what, next time I want to know what you think, I'll call you. Go back to your happy little life with your pretty wife and well mannered children. Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong." Nick snapped his phone shut before Kyrian could respond.

A part of him hated acting like that to his oldest friend. Kyrian was a good man and had been good to Nick. He had saved Nick's life, taken him under his wing, given him a job, and a reason to live. He had taught him so much and Nick once thought he'd never be able to repay the former Dark Hunter. Now Nick really didn't give a shit what Kyrian thought of him. He had moved past all those connections. He wanted nothing to remind him of his life as a human, not really. Not to mention, he couldn't stomach the fact that while he was miserable, Kyrian was happily married and living his life as if nothing ever happened that fateful night.

It didn't matter that Kyrian had no part in what happened to him. All Nick saw was Kyrian's happiness when he was miserable, and he hated the man. He hated them all as much as he could. The hate was growing each year as what good in him was slowly eaten away by the dark. Some days Nick wondered if it was even worth trying to resist. After all, he didn't have anything to live for.

Nick closed his eyes at the thought. No, he couldn't think like that. He couldn't let himself be lost. He might be losing this battle with his darker side, but he was putting up one hell of a fight. Opening his eyes, he forced himself to get up. It was just past four in the afternoon, and while he couldn't go outside, his house was light tight, and he could get several things done before nightfall. Then he could go out and relieve some of this tension by kicking some ass and killing Daimons.

**Author's Notes: So, I'm slowly starting to piece together a plot. I think. Time will tell. This chapter was really more about Ryssa learning more about Nick and Kyrian watching her back. Gotta say, I loooooooove writing Kyrian. I have some great ideas for the next few chapters and I'll get to work on chapter six immediately. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: Here I am! I haven't forgotten this story, I just lost my muse. I found her, in the Bahamas. Traitor. I won't keep you, I just want to thank ARedheadThing for being very patient with me during the muse search and for being an awesome beta.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dark Hunter world. I just vacation there, which is much better than the Bahamas.  
**

**Chase The Night**

**Chapter Six**

Ryssa shivered and pulled her coat around her tighter. It was freezing, and she wanted nothing more than to flash herself back to her home in Katoteros. Instead, she was in Minnesota investigating a sudden rise in Daimon numbers for her father. She'd been here a week already and was sick of it. Acheron had asked her to go after Wulf called and reported the unusually high numbers of Daimons in the area. Acheron would have gone himself, but Katra had showed up, worried over the number of Daimons relocating to Las Vegas.

Alarmed by the two reports of Daimons, Ash had sent Ryssa to Minnesota and had gone with Katra himself. This had all happened after Ryssa had returned home from talking to Kyrian and Otto. Even though she had wanted to go see Nick, she did as her father asked, knowing that if she objected he would know something was wrong.

So she packed up a suitcase and headed to Minnesota. The last week had been spent spying on Daimons, fighting them with the other Dark Hunters, and playing with Wulf and Cassandra's newest baby. As far as vacations went, it was a nice working vacation, but she'd had enough and was ready to head back down south. There was only so much cold one person could take.

She flipped the collar of her jacket up and looked around. She had spent the last hour tracking a Spathi Daimon, following it to an abandoned warehouse. She controlled the impulse to go peek in a window and stayed back. She was cloaking her presence, but all it would take was one slip and the Daimons would know that they were being spied on. If she could find out something that would be helpful then she could go home.

A noise reached her, and she turned slowly, ears tracking the sound. Her eyes picked out a tall, broad form pulling open one of the warehouse doors. It was the sound of metal scraping against concrete that she had heard. Inching closer, still keeping to the shadows, she watched the Daimon enter and close the door. Ryssa glanced around, searching for any more Daimons and sensing none, she walked to the door.

When the Daimon shut the door, he didn't close it completely and Ryssa was able to crouch beside it and listen in on the meeting. What she heard made her blood run cold. She made out five different voices talking about something big that was going to happen in a few months. She heard the name Noir, and the chills raced down her spine. The Daimons were joining forces with Noir?

Retreating, she flashed herself back to Wulf and Cassandra's house. Wulf was sitting on the floor, a toddler on each side of him, and a baby in his arms. Ash often said that Wulf was determined to populate the entire state of Minnesota with his offspring. Secretly, Ryssa believed that Wulf and Cassandra had so many children because they were both afraid of being alone. Wulf looked up at her and frowned when he saw her worried expression. Calling his oldest child, Erik, over, he handed his daughter to his son and rose from the floor.

"Ryssa, what's wrong?" Wulf asked, his voice still carrying the lilt of his accent.

"Trouble," she responded softly as not to alarm the children. "I need to get back home."

"What kind of trouble?" Wulf followed her up the stairs to her room.

Ryssa closed the door behind him, not wanting the children to overhear. She pulled her suitcase out of the closet and told Wulf what she had overheard while throwing clothes in it. "I spied on a Daimon meeting. Don't go giving me that look, it was well worth the risk. There were five of them. They met at a warehouse. Wulf, they talked of an alliance with Noir."

Wulf's eyes went wide, and he whistled. "I'd say that was worth the risk; Ash might even agree once he finishes yelling."

"I'm not going to give him a chance to yell," Ryssa said dryly. She snapped the suitcase shut and brushed her lips against Wulf's cheeks. "Thanks for letting me stay here this week."

"You know you are always welcome here," Wulf said, giving her an affectionate hug. "I'm glad it was you and not Theo."

Ryssa giggled. "You just don't like the way that Theo flirts with Lexi."

"Damn straight. She's too young."

"She's 17."

"That's still too young in my eyes."

"Protective much?"

"Yes. You best go on. Ash needs to hear about this." Wulf handed her the suitcase.

Ryssa gave him a smile and disappeared in a flash of light. Wulf stayed where he was until the light faded and then headed downstairs. He needed to talk to Cassandra and then they had to start preparing. He hadn't been involved with any fights with Noir, but he knew of the god. And he knew if Daimons really were getting involved with Noir, then trouble wasn't going to cover the fall out.

Ryssa reappeared in her bedroom. Leaving her suitcase on the bed, she went in search of her father. She found Tory and Xia curled up on the couch watching Casablanca. She walked in and glanced at the TV in time to see Ilsa plead Sam to play "As Time Goes By". Ryssa leaned against the doorframe as the music poured through the TV.

Tory glanced up and smiled when she saw her daughter. "Ryssa, you're home early. We didn't expect you until next week."

"Is Dad around?" Ryssa's voice was tight, and she felt around for her father's presence, not finding it any where in Katoteros.

Tory arched a brow at Ryssa's tone. "No, he isn't. He's still in Las Vegas with Katra and Sin."

Ryssa forced herself not to make a face at the mention of her half sister. "Well, then I guess I'm going to Vegas."

"What for?" Tory asked, pausing the movie.

"Because I found out in Minnesota that Daimons are teaming up with Noir," Ryssa said flatly.

Both Tory and Xia paled. There had been several skirmishes with Noir and his lot over the years, but never had they heard anything about Daimons working with him. Both knew the implications of what Ryssa had said. Tory was the first to recover, and she shook her head violently. "I don't believe that. Stryker would never join forces with Noir. I can't see Apollymi allowing it, not when Noir would kill her as soon as shake her hand."

Ryssa nodded. "That was my first thought, butwhat if the Daimons aren't following Stryker or Grandma?"

Tory's eyes went wide. "We would have heard if that happened."

Xia looked at her mother and sister, her eyebrows furrowed. She spoke, her voice soft and soothing. "I really think that Ryssa should talk to Dad before we jump to conclusions."

"I agree. Ryssa, your father is staying with Katra and Sin at the casino."

This time Ryssa did make a face. "Ah man, can't you just call him back here?"

Tory arched a brow at her daughter's whining. "Ryssa, you aren't a child, as you keep insisting, so don't act like one."

"But, it's Kat!" Ryssa protested. It wasn't that she didn't like her half sister. She did, for the most part. It was just they had two different opinions on almost everything and clashed every time they came together. She absolutely adored her niece, Artemesia or Mia as everyone called her, even though Mia was a few years older than her. But she didn't get along with Kat or Sin and preferred to stay away from them.

Tory shook her head. "You know, you and Kat will both have to work out your differences one day. You are both your father's daughters."

Ryssa held up a hand to forestall the lecture that was about to come. "Okay, alright. I'll suck it up and go. Just, no lecture please?"

Xia grinned impishly. "I'm sure that Kat wants to see you as much as you want to see her."

Ryssa stuck her tongue out at Xia. "Bite me."

Tory rose and wrapped her arms around Ryssa's shoulders. "Be safe. And no fighting with Sin or Kat."

"Party pooper. Love you, Mom. Bye, Xia." Ryssa kissed Tory's cheek and disappeared again.

Ash was alone in the suite that Kat, Sin, and Mia made their home in the casino that Sin owned in Vegas. He was sitting on the couch, thumbing through a sheaf of papers his son-in-law had left him. Sin had started documenting Daimon activities ten years back. He also noted down the now rare gallu sighting. Since the Daimons had started feeding on the gallu to acquire their abilities, including being able to walk in the sun, the gallu numbers had dwindled to almost nothing. Which was good for Sin, since he was the one who policed them but bad for Dark Hunters.

Sin started noting when the gallu demons appeared in an attempt to try and track them. At first there were plenty of gallu demons topside, but when they started to realize that they were being hunted, they disappeared almost entirely. Sin had been tracking the gallu demons for the last five years, and in that time, Ash noted, there were no less than five gatherings of gallu demons that were sighted per year. Five gatherings of no more than twenty a year. It surprised Ash that there were still that many, but as he scanned further down, he realized that in the last two years, those numbers and gatherings had gone down. Either the gallu were getting smarter or the Daimons were finally close to achieving the goal of completely eradicating the gallu demons.

He sighed and tossed the papers down. He had come here at his daughter's request because of the abnormally large amount of Daimon activity. But in the week that he had been here, he had not seen or sensed any Daimons. Concerned that they got word of his arrival, Ash had laid low in the casino, relying on Sin and Kat's reports. They were hoping that word would spread that he was gone and the Daimons would come out to play. But so far they hadn't taken the bait, and Ash was starting to miss his wife and children.

His phone rang, jolting him out of thoughts of Tory. He pulled it out of his back pocket, saw Ryssa's number on the caller ID, and answered with a smile. "Well hello there, sweetheart."

"Hey Dad." Ryssa's voice was warm, and she felt relaxed for the first time in hours. "You busy?"

"Not at the moment. How is Minnesota?"

"Er, I'm not in Minnesota," Ryssa admitted slowly.

Ash sat up from his reclined position. "You aren't? Where are you?"

"In Vegas."

"What in the world are you doing here? Why haven't you come on up?" Ash fired off the questions in rapid succession.

Ryssa rolled her eyes. "I have something to tell you that can't wait. I haven't come up because Sin and Kat have the casino warded against any gods not on their list. Guess I'm not on the list."

Ash smothered a laugh, knowing that Ryssa wouldn't appreciate it. "Sweetie, you can come up now."

Ryssa shivered as she felt a shift of power. "I'll be there in a second. Oh, and you might want to tell Kat that it's rude to keep out family."

This time Ash didn't manage to conceal his laughter and before he could blink, Ryssa was standing in front of him with her arms crossed under her chest. "Not. Funny."

"No, it isn't," Ash said soberly. "I'll talk to Katra. Now, what was so important that you couldn't wait for me to come home?"

Ryssa sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "I overheard Daimons talking about an alliance with Noir."

Ash went still. So still that Ryssa had to turn her head to look at him to make sure that he was still breathing. His eyes were hard, his skin slowly taking on a hue of blue. She grabbed his hand and squeezed, bringing his attention to her. She froze under the hard red glow of his eyes. "Dad, calm down."

Even as she spoke them, she knew that the words wouldn't have any affect. She didn't know much about Noir, having never had to be involved in any of the skirmishes with him. The last big fight was seven years ago, and her father had sent her and her siblings to Savitar's island for protection. Since then there were little fights, Noir testing everyone's lines, seeing who would cave, and who would stand. She hadn't had to fight, the one thing Ash managed to keep her from. But she remembered the last time Ash encountered Noir, and how her father had looked after. Now she was wishing she had kept her mouth shut about it until he had come home. Only Tory was capable of calming him down.

"I may have misunderstood," Ryssa offered lamely.

Ash pinned her with a hard stare. "But you didn't."

Ryssa shook her head reluctantly. "No, Dad, I'm pretty sure I didn't. I was close enough that one of them could have sneezed and I'd have heard it."

"Just where were you?" Ash asked with narrowed eyes? His temper hadn't cooled, but he was maintaining control, something he wasn't sure he'd be able to do for much longer depending on how Ryssa answered.

"Ah," Ryssa said and looked away. "Um, warehouse. I was spying on them."

"You could have been caught," Ash said tightly.

She reached out and, with what most would see as an extreme act of courage, laid a hand on her father's upper arm. "But I wasn't. And as soon as I heard that tidbit, I left. I told Wulf and then I went home, and Mom said you were still here, so I came here. I'm fine, Dad, not a scratch on me."

Ash seemed to calm, but that was just his outward appearance. Inside he was seething with rolling rage. How dare Stryker team up with Noir? He thought the man had a sense of honor, and yet, it seemed he didn't.

"Ryssa, thank you for coming and telling me this. I want you to go home." Ash patted her hand, but his attention was already focusing on what to do now, what steps to take.

Ryssa's mouth fell open in shock and outrage. "What? After all this, you're going to send me home? You can't do that, Dad!"

Ash bit back the angry retort. He was not going to snap at his daughter just because he felt stretched and pulled in too many directions. He wasn't entirely sure that Ryssa understood the full implications of what she had found out. Hell, he wasn't even sure he knew the full implications. He reached out and grabbed her shoulders, giving her one quick shake to stop her mid-rant.

"I'm sending you home because at the moment there is nothing to do. I need to think, and you can't help me with that, sweetling. You don't like being here so I'm not going to ask you to stay. So yes, I'm sending you home."

Ryssa crossed her arms and glared at him. "I don't like it."

"You don't have to like it, just do it," Ash said back evenly.

Ryssa narrowed her eyes. "You aren't going to do something stupid like go and see Artemis are you?"

Ash gaped at her for a moment then threw his head back and laughed. "Where did you get a crazy idea like that?"

"It seems logical to me. Big trouble is coming, and Artemis might know something. She'd talk to you, I think, so you'd go to her if you wanted to get information."

"Honey, put your worries aside. I am not going to go see Artemis."

"Good, cause that would make Mom and Simi cranky, and you know how Simi gets when she's cranky. I really don't want her to raid my jewelry box for something to snack on until you get home. Apparently munching on diamonds soothes her," Ryssa spouted indignantly.

Ash pulled his daughter in for a hug, and Ryssa leaned into his hold. She felt a wave of warm and relaxation wash over her. She had been tearing herself up for the last week over keeping the secret of Nick from her parents. Being away helped. She was able, for the most part, to put that man out of her mind. It was only at night, or rather the early morning hours, when she curled up in bed and tried to sleep that he invaded her mind. She had woken several times from disturbing dreams about Nick, dreams that ranged from the sensual to the frightening. Ryssa wasn't sure which ones scared her more.

She gave Ash a squeeze and kissed his cheek. "Alright, I'll go home, but Dad, please be careful. This scares me."

Ash stroked a hand down her hair, closing his eyes as he held her. It wasn't often that Ryssa came to him seeking comfort. He started to treasure the times that she did because it helped remind him that even though she was growing up and becoming her own woman, a part of her would always need her daddy to make things better. Her fear now showed that he had raised her right, and she wasn't a fool. She might not know exactly why she was afraid, but she was afraid and wasn't trying to hide it. He felt a surge of pride over her.

"I'd say you have nothing to be scared over, but that would be a lie, and I won't ever lie to you, you know that. If this is true and not just some Daimons talking out their asses, as they are prone to do sometimes, then things are going to get real bad, for all of us. I won't ask you to stop patrolling, but I will ask you to be careful. Watch your back. Don't do anything stupid or foolish. Take care of your brothers and sister."

Ryssa gave him one last squeeze and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry, I will. I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, baby girl. Now go before Katra and Sin get back. I don't want to have to pull you and Kat apart...again." Acheron rolled his eyes as he remembered the time when Katra and Ryssa took their sniping too far and got into a knock down drag out fight. It had taken him, Sin, and Simi to pull them apart. It wasn't something he wanted to repeat. Sibling rivalry took on a whole new meaning when god powers were involved.

Ryssa snorted in contempt but refrained from making any disparaging remarks towards Kat. She gave Ash one last kiss then disappeared, going back to Katoteros to let her mother know what her father had said. Then she had every intention of getting dressed up and going to one of the night clubs. She was tense and dancing was just one outlet that promised to get her to relax. She had a feeling she needed to steal every relaxing moment she could.

Nick rolled his eyes as he sidestepped the Daimon that charged him. Without missing a beat, he pulled a dagger and plunged it in the back of the Daimon as it rushed past him, the blade piercing the heart. With an inhuman shriek the Daimon disappeared, and Nick spun to face the other three Daimons.

With a roar of outrage, the three rushed him. Nick was a blur of motion as he ducked punches, deflected kicks, and avoided a nasty looking dagger. The fight lasted no more than five minutes and when it was over, he was standing alone in the alley, shaking the dust of deceased Daimons from his black coat. He retracted his sword and tucked the hilt into the special holster within his coat. Sliding his glasses back on, he headed back out to the streets in search of more Daimons.

It had been over a week since his encounter with Acheron's daughter. He should have been glad since Ryssa promised nothing but trouble for him. But he was more annoyed than pleased. He found himself waiting for her to just show up on his doorstep like she had the first time. He had actually, to his dismay, tried to find her the second night. It wasn't like him at all, to search out a woman. But he couldn't help himself.

He found himself thinking about her during the oddest times. When he was enjoying a late dinner, when he woke in the middle of the day, when he patrolled the streets of New Orleans. Like a virus, she had snuck into his system, attacking his thoughts when he least expected it. How could one woman dominate his mind after just two encounters? What made her so special that he couldn't stop thinking about her?

After Kyrian's call that day, he had received one from Otto a few hours later. Otto told him that a mousy woman had come to visit him to interview him for a student paper at Tulane. She asked a lot of questions about Nick Gautier, stating that her article was about the most promising students who just disappeared. Nick was amused and impressed by Ryssa's determination. Otto told him that she had somehow gotten him to talk about things he hadn't planned on talking about. Nick had to reassure his old friend that this woman meant him no harm, that he knew what it was about. It left Otto with a lot of questions; questions Nick refused to answer. That had pissed Otto off, but Nick was used to pissing people off.

Just where the hell was she? Nick wondered that as he made his way into the seediest part of the French Quarter. Gone were the fancy houses and restraunts. This was a section of the Quarter that few tourists dared entered. It wasn't just seedy, it was dangerous. It emitted a dark, deadly aura that even the most mundane tourist could sense and they stayed away. Only those of strong will and stupidity, as Nick thought, entered here.

It was unofficial Daimon territory. Most Dark Hunters stayed away from here. Oh there were raids a couple times a year, but the sheer number of Daimons, both those who could day walk and those who couldn't, made it impossible to clear completely. It goaded Nick that there was a section of his town that played host to Daimons. Not even he had the ability to clean them out completely. So, on his own, he came out here to take note of the growing numbers. It was he that lead the raids, and from what he sensed it was almost time for another raid. While they couldn't completely get rid of the Daimons that had infested this two block radius, they could thin out the numbers.

Nick was on the outskirts of the black zone when he heard the music. Intrigued, he followed the thrum and the sounds of people. It seemed, when he turned the corner, that some brave soul had set up a night club. Stupid, insanely stupid. It was just on the edge of the Daimon territory, making it an all you can eat buffet for the Daimons. Which made Nick think that some Daimon had set it up to make it easier for his brethren to eat. After all, people came to New Orleans to party, and from the looks of it, he had just found the newest hot spot.

He snorted when he saw the name of the club scrawled in blood red neon above the entrance. The Blood Diamond. How charming, he thought dryly. Nick eyed the line that stretched out on the sidewalk and shook his head. Some people would ignore that little voice that screamed danger just to have a good time. He'd bet all the money in his bank account that Daimons were inside that club. And since he was a Dark Hunter, it was his duty to investigate and protect the idiots.

He pushed ahead and eyed the bouncer. The man was tall and built. Muscles strained against the thin fabric of his shirt, which made Nick wonder if this guy was some kind of were since the cold didn't seem to affect him. Nick sniffed and hid the distaste he felt at the acrid scent that flooded his nose. Demon. He didn't know what kind, but it was a demon. He eyed the demon warily. There weren't many demons in New Orleans, and he tried to use his limited knowledge to place this particular one. There was nothing visible about the demon that could identify him so Nick decided to just let it stand.

The demon bouncer gave Nick one quick look over, his dark brown eyes lingering on the double bow and arrow mark on Nick's cheek. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the demon waved him through with one warning.

"No trouble."

Nick paused as he headed through the doorway. "Is this a _limani_?"

The demon shook his head. "No, but it's the closest thing to it. No trouble or you'll be talking to my brethren."

Nick arched a brow. There was more than one of these demons here? Was this club a demon run one or had the Daimons started employing demons? Curiouser and curiouser. Nick gave a curt nod in agreement. "Fine, you won't get any trouble out of me."

At that, the demon scoffed. "I know who and what you are. Trouble follows your kind like a dog after a bitch in heat."

Nick smirked. "Well, I'll promise not to start it, but if it comes after me...then I make no promises."

"Just remember, it won't last long."

"Fair enough." With that Nick headed inside.

The sound hit him first. Like all clubs it was louder inside, and the music was rock. Guns'N'Roses blared from the speakers, and the dance floor was crowded with bodies that moved to the music. Nick listened for a few minutes then headed to the bar. Another demon manned the bar and he gave Nick the same kind of look the bouncer had given him. Nick met his stare with one of boredom.

"Whiskey."

"No trouble."

"I've been warned, just gimme my drink."

Two fingers of whiskey was poured in a glass and slid over to him. Nick knocked it back and slammed the glass back down. The whiskey burned its way down his throat, and Nick welcome the distraction. It was harder for him to get drunk now, but he still appreciated a good whiskey.

Paying, he turned and scanned the crowds. He sensed an assortment of beings ranging from were hunters to demi gods. It was no Sanctuary, but apparently this was the new hot spot for the supernatural. Which made Nick wonder why he'd never heard of it before. Well one thing was for sure, he'd be mentioning it on the boards later to see what his fellow Dark Hunters knew about it.

For now he was content with finding a quiet spot in a corner to observe. He hadn't sensed any Daimons, but the tingling feeling he was getting down his back told him it wouldn't be long before he did. So he leaned against the wall and watched, eyes tracking every inch of the club behind his sunglasses.

A whiff of vanilla with a touch of honey had him turning his head, searching. He knew that scent. It was burned into his mind. It was the hair he noticed first. Gone were the raven black locks that were streaked with color. Now it was a rich chestnut shade that tumbled down her back in loose curls. Her face was made up, eyes smoky with grays and browns that enhanced the chocolate color. Her lips were painted a screaming siren red that glistened in the flashing lights of the club.

Her body was poured into a tiny excuse of a black dress that clung to every curve she had. He felt his mouth dry up as he raked his eyes down her body and saw that she was balancing on skinny stiletto heels. It was Ryssa, and at the same time it wasn't. Glamour, she had changed some of her features with a glamour.

She laughed at something the man she was clinging to said, a low husky sound that sent shivers down his spine and fueled the spurt of rage from seeing her with another man. His. She was his, and she wasn't allowed to cling like some insipid brain dead twit to another man.

He pushed off the wall, for what reason he didn't know, when she turned and met his eyes. Everything inside him locked up. Time stopped and sound faded away as she held his gaze. Something passed between them, something intense and unexplainable. Then it was broken when her companion touched her arm lightly and gestured towards the dance floor.

Ryssa shook her head at his apparent offer and detached herself from him. Nick watched her lips move and her companion smiled and walked off towards the bar. Then she strolled over to him, hips swaying to the beat of the Santana song that started to play. Nick felt the hairs on his arms rise up when she stopped in front of him and slid her hand into his.

"Wanna dance, handsome?"

Only an idiot would say no, and Nick was many things, but an idiot he was not. "Cher, I'd be honored."

Ryssa laughed again, the sound sending lust zinging through his body as she led him out onto the dance floor. There she molded herself to him, arms around his neck and hips pressing against his as her body found the rhythm of the song. Nick let his hands drift down to the curve of her hips and his body followed hers.

"Mm, you're a good dancer," Ryssa murmured, her lips brushing his ear as she spoke.

Never a man who suffered from a loss of words, Nick found himself fumbling for something to say as he fought the urge to drag her off and get her naked. "Practice. I like the new look."

"Thank you, just trying on something new for a test run," she said with a throaty chuckle. "You know, you're the last person I'd expect to see here."

"Why?"

"Just doesn't seem like your kind of place."

Nick lowered his head so that he could inhale the vanilla and honey that clung to her skin. "I'm a man of mystery. What are you doing here?"

"Having a good time," Ryssa said idly as she played with his hair. "You?"

"Hunting."

Ryssa arched a brow. "No hunting allowed on the premises."

"That's why there is an outside, cher." Nick skimmed a hand down her back and was delighted to feel bare skin. It seemed that her dress had one of those plunging backs and he found himself thinking that this was his favorite kind of dress.

Ryssa suppressed a shiver as his fingers danced over her skin. She had been surprised to see him here, and when she had sensed his power, she had almost left. But she had given into her desire to see him and now she wasn't sure if that had been the best idea. She didn't know what she had been thinking, asking him to dance. Being this close to Nick was clouding her ability to think.

She licked her lips, aware that behind the sunglasses his eyes were following her tongue. It was an empowering sensation, knowing that she aroused him as much as he aroused her. There was no denying the attraction or the fact that he wanted her. The proof was pressed very intimately against her.

About to say something that would have probably gotten them both in trouble, she froze, eyes and senses noticing something that had been concealed from her before. Before Nick could do or say anything, she squeezed her arm and flicked her eyes towards a corner. She knew he followed her silent direction when his body tensed against hers.

Turning to the music, they changed position so they could both watch a quartet of Daimons corner a trio of women. Watching without seeming to watch, they followed the Daimons as they led the women, after much flirting and flattering, to the same exit Ryssa's former companion had tried to get Ryssa out. The minute the Daimons disappeared, Nick and Ryssa pulled apart.

"How do you feel about another kind of dance?" Ryssa asked as she skimmed her hands through her hair.

Nick flashed her a cocky grin and gestured towards the door. "I love all forms of dance. After you."

Ryssa grinned up at him and fluttered her eyes. "I love a man who speaks my language."

She led the way to the door, skillfully weaving through the crowded club. Nick followed closely, noticing two demons step forward. When their intentions became clear, that they were going outside, the demons stepped back. Ryssa paused by the door and studied him for a moment. Then she turned so that her back was to the door and grabbed him.

Her arms went back around his neck and she whispered, "Showtime."

Before Nick could react she pulled his head down and pressed her lips to his in a hungry kiss. Nick hesitated only an instant before he wrapped one arm around her waist and pushed her back against the door. Even as her tongue plunged in his mouth, he fumbled with the door handle and the door slammed open, spilling them into the back alley.

**Author's Notes: End Scene. Whatever shall happen next? And what I'm wondering is how Ryssa can fight in a short skirt and heels? Should be interesting. Leave a review, let me know people are still reading this. Thanks for reading! See ya next time! (Which should be soon and not another few months.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes: I'll keep this short and sweet since it's been forever and a day since I posted a chapter. I had major writer's block and that would be why it took so long. But you can thank ARedheadThing (my beta) and MissusT (for sparking the muse into action) for this chapter. Without them, this would probably still be half-written.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dark Hunter world, I'm just playing in the sandbox.**

**Chase The Night**

**Chapter Seven**

Ryssa and Nick stumbled into the alley, lips still locked together. Ryssa was clinging to him, his arms wrapped firmly around her waist. Their bodies were pressed together, and it was hard for Ryssa to miss the hard-on Nick was sporting. On one hand, she wanted to snort with laughter that he could be so turned on in a situation like this, and on the other, she was finding that she herself was becoming aroused.

She let out a low moan, that wasn't at all exaggerated, when Nick's teeth nipped at her lower lip. Her nails dug into his shoulders briefly, and she felt his body tense. Pulling back from the kiss, she glanced up at him. His eyes were dark pools that glittered with confusion and anger. Giving him a gentle shove away from her, Ryssa turned to see what had gotten to him.

She had expected to see the Daimons attacking the women. But instead of hungry noises and cries of pain, she heard and saw nothing. The alley was completely empty. There wasn't even a single clue that the Daimons and their victims had been here. She could see why Nick was confused. It wasn't like Daimons to disappear before they finished their meals. And it wasn't like the monsters knew how to clean up after themselves.

"Well, what the freaking hell?" Ryssa demanded hands on her hips.

"Seems you wasted a kiss, cher," said Nick in a low voice and an arch of his brow. It was clear from his demeanor that he didn't entirely approve of her methods.

Ryssa gave a snort and looked at him. "I didn't see you complaining."  
' "Beautiful woman kissing me? I'd be an idiot to complain."

"According to my father you are an idiot ninety percent of the time."

"And your father is an ass one-hundred percent of the time," Nick retorted without hesitation.

Ryssa snorted and moved deeper into the alley. "Careful, that's my dad you are talking about."

"Isn't anything less than the truth."

"The truth according to you isn't the complete truth," Ryssa remarked, "It's just an opinion." She stopped in the middle of the alley and let out a low growl. "I don't understand. We saw them go out that door. No way they all fed and disappeared that quickly. And where are the bodies?"

"Maybe they left the alley?" Nick suggested as he started his own search.

"Maybe but it doesn't fit the Daimon M.O." Ryssa shook her head. "No, something is going on here."

"Well, they can't just disappear into thin air."

Ryssa froze as a result of his comment. Her face shifted from one of anger and confusion to one of anger and understanding. "No fucking way. They wouldn't...would they?"

"Would they what?"

"A bolt hole," said Ryssa, turning slowly to look at him.

"Daimons don't take humans through bolt holes," Nick said automatically. Never had he heard or seen a Daimon take their human victims into a bolt hole.

Ryssa narrowed her eyes and spread out her senses. She could sense it now that she was looking for it; the faint energy signature that reeked of her grandmother and dark energy. "That's exactly what they did. A bolt hole opened up just before we got out here, and they took the women through. But why?" She ground her teeth in frustration. "It isn't allowed."

"I doubt they care about what is and isn't allowed," Nick said grimly. "One adult can feed a lot of Daimons. A damn Meals on Wheels, and they have three."

Ryssa grimaced and remembered the story she had been told of Fang and how multiple Daimons had fed on him and split his soul into many pieces. Growing up, she always thought it was a little romantic because his wife Aimee had been the only one to hear him when he cried out for help, and she had saved him by hunting down and destroying each Daimon that had fed on him.

Now just the thought of those three women at the hands of a mob of Daimons made her shudder. "We have to go after them."

"Cher, how do you expect us to do that? They've taken them to a world where Daimons rule."

"That isn't true. Kalosis is ruled by Apollymi, not the Daimons." Ryssa corrected absently as she took a deep breath. She took another, not noticing the look Nick was giving her. "The women still had their souls when they were taken to Kalosis."

"And just how do you know that?" Nick asked tightly

"One of my many talents," Ryssa said with a wink.

"Well bully for you, but I don't see what it matters. It's out of our hands now. They are gone and we are here. Might as well go home."

Ryssa aimed a steely glare in his direction. "That's it? You are just going to give up? Leave three women to a fate worse than death?"

"What can I do? In case you haven't noticed they are in a place I can't reach."

"Some Dark Hunter you are."

"My powers aren't that strong."

"Because you quit training with Savitar and the Dogs of War."

Nick narrowed his eyes. "How do you know that?"

Ryssa rolled her eyes. "Well gee, I don't know, maybe because I'm his daughter? Or the fact that when we kissed, I got a few flashbacks of your life? Take your pick."

He stared at her for a moment and almost asked what else she had seen when they were lip-locked. Then he thought better of it and shook his head. "Whatever. Still, they are gone. Sometimes you win and sometimes you lose. We might as well get out of here."

Ryssa crossed her arms smugly and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "You can't, but I can."

"Say what?" Nick whipped around to face her with a blur of speed and Ryssa jumped despite herself.

Her mouth went dry, and she licked her lips at the intense look he gave her. "I can travel to Kalosis whenever I want. I am the granddaughter of Apollymi. And not to brag, but I'm her favorite."

"You can just waltz down to the Atlantean hell whenever you feel like it?" Nick asked with disbelief. He had known what Ash's past was, and who he was. He knew that Ash could never set foot in Kalosis or he'd free his mother, resulting in the destruction of the world. These were all things he had known for years and just never thought about anymore. He had never connected the dots as far as Ryssa was concerned. Of course she had safe passage.

Ryssa nodded smugly. "Yeah, pretty much. So I'm going after them."

"In that?" Nick scoffed and gestured to her black dress with a leer. "You can't fight in that outfit"

"Oh, I don't know, I bet I could," Ryssa said idly. Then the next thing Nick knew he was flying through the air courtesy of Ryssa's foot slamming into his chest. He had a moment to admire the flash of leg he had been treated to before he slammed into the wall behind him. The brick cracked under the force, and he felt the pain sing down his back. It was should have been embarrassing, getting kicked into the wall by a woman, only instead Nick felt a flash of lust, brought on by the sexy little smirk on her face.

"Do me a favor," he commented as he straightened with a wince, "don't ever tell anyone you did that. It will damage my reputation."

Ryssa arched a brow at him. "Wouldn't want that." She rubbed her hands together and rolled her head to loosen the muscles that had tensed. "So, I'll see you in a bit."

She turned and closed her eyes to flash out. Nick shot off the wall when he saw what she was doing and grabbed her before she could disappear. His fingers dug into her arm, holding her back. Ryssa's temper spiked at his interference, and she twisted out of his grip in a blur of movement and was five paces away from him. Her eyes glittered dangerously, the swirling silver turning molten, and hissed, "Don't ever do that again."

Nick ignored the anger in her voice. "You don't go anywhere without me."

"Excuse me? Since when did you become my father?" Ryssa asked hotly, resisting the urge to plant her fist in his face.

Nick raked his eyes down her body, his lips tingling with the memory of the heated kiss they had shared minutes before. "I haven't, and we both should be grateful for that, otherwise we are bad, bad people."

Ryssa flushed at the innuendo. "That's sick."

"You started it."

"How childish." Ryssa rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter; I can't take you."

"Why the hell not?"

Ryssa planted her hands on her hips. "Gee, why does that not sound like a good idea? Could it be that you are a Dark Hunter and Kalosis is full of Daimons? Or how about the fact that Stryker is there, and I know that he hates you as much as he hates my father."

"It's just a trip to hell, I've had my share," said Nick glibly. "I'm not worried about Daimons or Stryker."

Ryssa sighed and shook her head. She couldn't tell if the bravado was real or faked just to keep up with his bad boy image. "Doesn't matter, I can't take you."

"You keep saying that, but you haven't given me a good reason as to why you can't."

Ryssa narrowed her eyes at him. It would be useless to repeat the threat of Daimons or Stryker. He wasn't listening to them. "You won't let it go, will you?"

"Give me a reason to."

She ground her teeth together and shot him a dark look. "Because it isn't allowed, alright? I can't take anyone who isn't family to Kalosis. My grandmother has forbidden it. Just like how Daimons can't bring humans back, my siblings and I can't bring anyone to Kalosis."

"Seems to me that the Daimons broke the rules first."

"Two wrongs don't make a right. In this case, two wrongs could cause a whole hell of a lot of trouble."

"I thought you were the favorite," Nick shot back.

"You do realize that we are wasting time, right? Ever minute we linger here over this pointless argument is another minute those women are at risk of losing their souls."

"So shut up, and let's go."

Ryssa opened her mouth and then closed it and shook her head. "You are the most frustrating man I've ever met."

"I consider that a compliment."

"You would." Ryssa snapped. She turned from him, her mind racing. She had to get to Kalosis and save those women. She also had to distract Nick long enough to leave alone. No matter what the Daimons did, she was not going to break her grandmother's command. She couldn't do it. Apollymi might not kill her, but she would not hesitate in punishing her. Apollymi wouldn't like it, but she would do it, if only to show those she ruled that she might be trapped, but she was still in charge. Ryssa couldn't hate her grandmother for it because she knew it was just her nature; and you can't change your nature.

Knowing and understanding that, Ryssa knew that she could not change Nick's mind. Turning back to Nick, she held out her hand. There was only one thing to do. Not for the first time, she blessed her heritage for granting her many gifts. Including the ability to teleport someone away from her. "Fine, let's go."

Nick's lips curved into a slow smile that made butterflies dance in Ryssa's stomach. He knew she'd see it his way eventually. "I knew you'd cave."

"Not like you left me a choice," muttered Ryssa as Nick took her hand. She squeezed it once, instantly regretting what she was about to do, and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Then there was a flash of light, and Ryssa was left alone in the alley. She let out a long breath and shook her head. Nick would be furious with her; she had no doubt about that. But sending him home was the right decision. She couldn't risk her grandmother's wrath or chance a run-in with Stryker. She could handle him alone, but if Nick was there, it would only incite his rage. Pushing the regret aside, she closed her eyes and flashed herself to her grandmother's domain.

Nick snarled as he glanced at the clock for what seemed the thousandth time. It had been more than three hours since Ryssa pulled her trick and sent him back to his house. He'd spent the first hour trying to regain control of his temper while plotting different ways to kick her ass. Then as the second hour dragged on, the anger drained and turned into something akin to worry. He didn't want to admit that it was worry because he didn't like the implications of worrying over her. And as the third hour dragged on, he gave up the pretense of pretending not to worry. He was half tempted to call Ash and let him know what was going on.

The temptation, as amusing as it would be, was shoved to the side. For some reason Nick couldn't betray Ryssa like that. Which made him stop and think. Before, he wouldn't hesitate to summon Acheron and let him know his precious daughter had followed Daimons into Kalosis. He knew that above all else, Ash loved his children. That was evident in the way that Ash had protected them. If Ash knew where Ryssa was, and what she was doing, Nick had no doubt that Ash would risk letting his mother free to get her. It was that kind of parental love that made Nick hate Ash even more.

What right did Ash have to be so happy with his family when he caused Nick to lose his? Nick stewed over it, the old wounds bleeding anew. This was why Nick cut himself off from everyone. Everyone in his old life reminded him of what he missed. He couldn't stand it. Thinking about it, remembering the past just made him angry. If there was one thing Nick had learned over the years, it was that getting angry did not help him. It felt too good, and his Malachi side thrived on it. The stronger those powers got, the more there were. Ash taught him that. It was the one thing Nick actually listened to.

Nick picked up the tumbler of Scotch he had poured himself and stared at it. Then with a growl, he tossed it. The glass shattered against the wall and Scotch splashed everywhere. Nick stared at it, his eyes glowing softly. He fought back the anger, struggling to control the rage and helplessness that washed over him. He should be with Ryssa. She had no fucking right to send him away.

"Controlling bitch." It was issued in a low hiss.

"My older sister would agree with the bitch part, but I really don't think I'm controlling."

Nick whirled around, the angry words he had for her dying when he saw her. Ryssa stood framed in the doorway. The light of the hallway illuminated her body, and he swallowed whatever anger he had. Her clothes, that beautifully sexy dress, were ripped and hanging almost in shreds around her body. Blood dripped from numerous cuts. A bruise was forming on her right cheekbone, the blue and black marring her skin. She favored one leg as if it hurt too much to put any weight on it. Her hair, back to its black and red color, was matted with what looked like blood and something he didn't want to know. Yet, despite it, she was standing tall and showed no sign of pain.

His eyes narrowed as he walked over to her, eyes taking in each injury. "What the fuck?"

Ryssa laughed then winced as her bruised ribs protested. "How succinct. Let's just say that the Daimons were not happy about handing over the humans. Things got...tense, for a bit."

"Just think," Nick snarled and raised a hand to brush his fingers over her bruised cheek, the gentle touch a complete contrast to the anger he was suppressing. "This could have been avoided if you had taken me along."

"Oh, so you are still mad about that?" Ryssa asked nonchalantly as she subconsciously leaned into the touch

Nick growled, the deep sound causing shivers to race up Ryssa's back. There was a malicious glint in Nick's eyes that gave him a demonic appearance, and she jerked back from him. "Don't you ever do that to me again. I'm not your play toy to be packed away when you are done with me."

Ryssa straightened and crossed her arms over her chest, heedless of the blood that dripped to the floor, and the pain she felt. "I never said you were. But I wasn't about the break the rules just to soothe your male ego. I didn't need your help."

"Ryssa, from where I'm standing, you needed a lot more than my help."

"I'll be fine. It's not a good fight unless you leave bleeding. Oh, in case you were wondering, the women are safe. A little shocked and dazed, probably traumatized, but safe. I dropped them off at the hospital." Ryssa lifted an arm and studied a shallow cut that stretched from wrist to elbow and then shrugged it off. "Mind if I use your shower?"

Nick gaped at her. She just completely brushed aside his fury and acted like she had done nothing wrong. She stood there admiring her wounds like they were badges of honor. Who the hell was this woman? "You really are stupid."

Ryssa blinked at him and curled her lips into a sneer. "Oh sure, I'm stupid for doing my job. I'm stupid because I went somewhere where I was perfectly safe and you weren't. Get off your high horse, Nick Gautier. I'm a fucking goddess of war. I was made to fight; it's in my blood. You're just a Dark Hunter. You ain't got nothing on me."

Nick snarled and had a hold on her before she could blink. Ryssa squeaked and swallowed a grunt of pain when her back slammed against the door frame. Nick had her by the shoulders, his fingers digging into her flesh. His eyes seemed to glow, and the red and silver flecks seemed to pulse with restrained power. His mouth was bared in a snarl, and his fangs had elongated, glistening white in the dim light.

"I am not just a Dark Hunter. You may be a goddess, but I am the Malachi, and I can destroy you without a thought," Nick growled, his face inches from hers.

Ryssa inhaled sharply, drawing in the scent that she was coming to know as Nick: spice and leather. Power danced across her skin, making her shiver. She could feel her own power rising as a response to his. She raised her head to look up at him, her eyes glowing softly. Her voice was barely above a whisper when she spoke, "No, you can't."

His grip on her shoulders tightened. The scent of honey, vanilla, and blood invaded his senses, sending his mind into overdrive. Ryssa licked her lips, drawing his eyes there. She shivered at the lust she saw in his eyes, and in his mind. Her own body constricted in reply. She fought for control, for focus.

"You have no idea what you are dealing with," Nick said, his voice gone husky.

"Oh, I do. But you don't. Do you want to know why?" Her voice washed over him like a siren's song. Nick's body pressed into hers, a hard line of flesh against the softness of her curves. Ryssa bit back a moan and heard Nick's low groan. Taking that as a yes, Ryssa went on, rising up on her tiptoes so that her lips were next to his ear. "Because you want me too damn much to kill me just yet."

Very slowly, aware of the sexual tension that flared between then, Ryssa pulled back so that their lips were just inches apart. Conflict danced in Nick's eyes, desire and destruction, her death. She felt as if the entire world was on pause, just waiting to see what happened next. She had no idea what on Earth possessed her to say what she had. It was a clear challenge. Later she'd blame it as leftover battle lust from her fight with the Daimons; right now all that mattered to her is what Nick did next.

Ryssa had a death wish. The thought flashed in Nick's mind as soon as the words left her mouth. Here he was, on the edge of control, and she was flat out telling him he wouldn't do something. The temptation was there, he could do it. He could feel the power building in him. One hand left her shoulder and slid along the column of her throat. Nick squeezed, applying the slightest bit of pressure, as he stared into her eyes.

He wanted to, the ultimate revenge against Acheron, killing his first born with his beloved Tory. Stealing from him, his most loved treasure. Even as he considered it, something deeper tore through him. Lust was a hammer that pounded his body. Her scent along with blood filled his senses, intoxicating together. Her breath caressed his face, sending a shiver down his back. Throughout it all, Ryssa stared up at him without flinching, even though his hand was at her throat.

"Can you do it, Nick?" Ryssa asked slowly. Her hands rose, one went to wrap around the wrist of the hand around her throat. The other rose higher to his face, fingers gliding over his skin. Nick inhaled sharply at her touch and the world waited to see what would happen.

Ryssa had been sure of herself. She believed that the lust Nick was experiencing would be stronger than his desire to kill. But his hand at her throat was making her second guess herself. When she touched him and opened herself to her powers, she didn't see her death. All she saw was a tangle of two bodies on a bed, and the mixed sounds of moans and fevered cries. Maybe she had been wrong. Or maybe, he needed one more push.

She held his gaze, swirling silver eyes that glowed with powers captivating him. Carefully Ryssa leaned her head forward, pushing her throat against his hand, creating more pressure, but giving him the tip to move. Her lips brushed his in the lightest of touches. Her tongue slid out to stroke his lower lip. Then, as if she never moved, she was back in her original position, watching and waiting.

Nick almost swallowed his tongue at the sparks he felt when she kissed him. The powers of the Malachi that had threatened to overwhelm him retreated, leaving behind one emotion he understood better than any. His hand shifted from her throat to the back of her neck, holding her captive. Then he lowered his head.

Their lips met and everything unraveled. The control they both exhibited went out the window. Ryssa surrendered to the desire she had been fighting, sliding both arms around Nick's neck as her lips parted under his. His tongue plunged into her mouth, stroking and caressing hers in a teasing dance. His teeth nipped her lower lip before he deepened the kiss. Her moans filled the air, and her body arched under his. Nick's hands went to her waist, moving back and down to grip the back of her thighs. In one smooth motion, the muscles in his arms flexed as he lifted her up.

Ryssa automatically wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing their bodies close. What remained of her dress rode up, and the hard length straining against his pants pressed against her hot center. Nick's heart pounded in his chest when he felt the heat of her body. His fingers dug into her hips to keep from moving and touching her where he wanted to the most. The mutual desire filled the air so each time they inhaled between frantic kisses they smelled the want of the other.

Nick braced her against the wall, his body pinning her there so that his hands could wander her body. Ryssa's head fell to the side as she felt the hot glide of his fingers against her fevered body. She almost wept from pleasure when his thumbs brushed roughly over her peaked nipples. His lips left a blazing trail over her jawline and down her neck. His tongue laved her pulse point, and she felt the press of his fangs in her flesh.

She sucked in a breath and found the power to push at him. The sensation of his sharp fangs against the delicate flesh of her skin cleared the fire that clouded her mine. Her voice came out hoarse when she spoke. "Stop. You can't."

"Can't what?" Nick asked roughly against her neck.

"Bite me...you can't," Ryssa panted, shifting her hips. Two moans echoed in the room as the movement caused her to rub against Nick's cock. Ryssa bit her lip to stop the next moan as Nick thrust his hips forward. "Oh Gods, we can't do this."

"Oh yes, we can," he countered with another thrust. He forgot he was mad at her, forgot she was injured, forgot who she _was_. All he saw was a woman with a body that begged him to devour it. All he felt when he looked into her eyes was a desire that matched his.

Ryssa cried out when his teeth closed around her earlobe. She tried to remember that this was forbidden. She could not go to bed with her father's enemy. She could not give herself to a man who would rather see her father dead than ask for his help. Nick's tongue tracing the curve of her ear made it impossible to remember anything.

Her hands fell to his shoulders and down his arms, tracing the bulge of his muscles. Her fingers trailed down his chest and around to his back. His hips pushed against her, pressing his cock against her soaking center. She cried out, and her nails bit into his skin.

He spoke against her ear, "Let me take you to bed, Ryssa."

Ryssa closed her eyes and fought the pull of his voice. He was clearly gone in his lust and no matter how good and right it felt to be with him, she had to stop this. She couldn't let them make a mistake like this. Exhaling slowly, she framed his face in her hands and shook her head. "No, I can't."

"Ryssa," Nick groaned and buried his head in her neck, breathing in her scent. It was then, so close to a cut on her shoulder, he smelled the blood and remembered how she had looked when she had appeared in his house. That broke him out of his lust. He pulled back and looked at her, really looked at her.

Her cheeks were flushed, but the bruises stood out vividly. The cuts she sported were no longer bleeding but blood stained her arms and clothes. He looked at her, horror replacing the desire in his eyes. She had come to him beaten, and he had almost taken her against the wall like a savage. It didn't matter that she had been a willing participant, he was still filled with disgust.

Ryssa frowned, not understanding the change in his body. It was strung tight with tension that had nothing to do with sexual frustration. His mind, when she reached for it, was a torrent of guilt and self loathing. She unwound her legs from his waist and slid back to the ground, their bodies still touching. It was only when she put her full weight against her injured leg did she remember her injuries. Suddenly, she understood why Nick was feeling the way he was.

She forced him to look at her, fingers stroking his cheeks. Her voice was soft and soothing when she spoke. "Hey, it's okay. I'm fine."

"The hell you are. You look like you've been through a meat grinder, and I was going to-" He cut himself off and closed his eyes as he shook his head, unable to say what he was thinking..

Warmth burst in Ryssa's chest at his obvious concern for her welfare. It wasn't lust, it wasn't love, but it was something positive. Some kind of caring. Here was a man who tried so hard to act like he was a badass and didn't give a flying fuck about anyone, and he hated himself for what he had done. All because she was injured. This was not a man who was lost in his powers with no care for the world. This was a man who still retained the ability to care but had no one to care for.

It was a blinding revelation. Ryssa suddenly understood why their fates were so entwined. He needed her. He felt something for her, something that was deeper than lust; he just didn't realize it yet. Without her, he would be lost to the darkness he fought. He'd become a monster if someone didn't help realize that it was okay to care and live.

She felt tears prick her eyes, and she pressed against him, letting her arms fall to his waist to hold him in a hug. Nick froze, not expecting the soft gesture from her. Ryssa said nothing, just waited until the tension drained from his body. Slowly, after several long moments; his arms wrapped around her.

"Nick, you didn't hurt me, I promise. It really does look worse than it is. The pain doesn't bother me, and as soon as I get home, my brother will heal me," Ryssa whispered against his chest.

"I don't care," he growled. "It was unacceptable."

"I pushed you," she pointed out with a twitch of her lips. "I was tired, hurting, and annoyed and pushed you where I shouldn't have."

Nick pressed his lips against her hair and relaxed as her hands stroked his back. "I should have had more control."

Ryssa pulled back to look up at him and grinned impishly. "I, for one, am glad you didn't have that kind of control. That was amazing."

Nick stared down at her in disbelief. He couldn't believe the sudden swing in her moods. One moment she was angry, the next she was a wanton vixen, and now she was teasing him. It made his head spin trying to keep up with it. Then her words sank in and he smirked. "Oh, yeah?"

Ryssa rolled her eyes and shoved him away, hissing under her breath as the cut on her shoulder reopened. "Don't get a big head. It's just because no one else has the balls to touch me."

"You that terrifying to men?" Nick asked jokingly though his eyes darted to her shoulder. He seemed to understand that they needed distance between them and moved so that he was several feet away.

"No," Ryssa said cheerfully as she limped away from him. "My father is that terrifying."

"Like he scares me," Nick scoffed as he watched her.

"Oh yeah, then why are you thinking, 'oh shit oh shit I almost banged Ash's daughter right now?" Ryssa teased as she smirked. Her head was pounding. Now that the adrenaline and lust was gone from her system, her body was letting her know that she had been in a vicious fight earlier. Her mind was also a whirlwind of confusion from all the emotions that were slamming into her at once. She just wanted to get home so she could be healed and sleep.

"You know, that's really not fair that you can read my mind." Nick almost pouted.

"Life isn't fair, deal with it," Ryssa replied ruthlessly. "Um, I really need to go."

Nick frowned at the sudden segue. "What?"

Ryssa gestured at herself with an arched brow. "I need to get cleaned up, healed, and I need sleep. In that order. Now, I'm sure I could shower here and possibly even sleep, but last time I checked, healing was not something you were blessed with. So, logical step is that I go home where one of my siblings, who have healing powers, can work their magic, and I'll stop looking like this."

"Oh, right," Nick said with a pang of something he couldn't understand. He didn't want her to leave. He wanted to carry her up to the shower, wash away the blood, kiss away the pain, and then tuck her into bed next to him and hold her while she slept. The shock of his thoughts had him freezing where he stood. What he wanted was so domestic, and so not him. It went beyond lust, this was caring. He cleared his throat and avoided her eyes. "Yeah, you should go."

Ryssa nodded slowly, ignoring the part of her that screamed at her to stay. This wouldn't work, couldn't work. It didn't matter how she felt, there was no way she could hook up with Nick Gautier, not without breaking her father's heart. So she walked over and brushed a lingering kiss over his lips and turned away. She closed her eyes and focused on the New Orleans home.

Nick's voice followed her as she flashed away. "What are we going to do?"

_'I don't know, Nick, I really don't know,'_ Ryssa thought as she reappeared in the family home. She collapsed on the couch and sent out a mental plea to Appie, knowing he'd sense her pain and bring Xia to heal her. Then they could all go to their real home, and she could just forget about this night.

Back at Nick's house, the Dark Hunter/Malachi stared at the empty place that Ryssa had just vacated. His words had gone unanswered. He had a feeling that it would be awhile before they met again. Ryssa was probably even more conflicted than he was, and since she actually loved Acheron, she'd stay away just to avoid hurting her father. Nick was suddenly thinking of the warning Kyrian had delivered a week ago about his plans to use Ryssa to get to Ash. Add that to the mixed feelings he was suffering for Ryssa, and Nick had no fucking clue what to do next.

With a growl he stalked to his room and took a really long, cold shower. After that he tugged on a pair of sweats and crawled into his bed. He used a remote to lock down his house and with a touch of his telekinetic powers, turned off the lights in his room. Then he laid there in the darkness, staring up at the ceiling and tried to forget about one Ryssa Parthenopaeus.

**Author's Notes: Oooh, as ARedheadThing said, I got my groove back. I love Ryssa and Nick together. Thank you to a ARedheadThing for being my awesome beta, who edited this even when she was feeling sick. Thank you to Missus T for being the spark to my muse with one simple request. She wanted Nick and BOOM the words poured out. I even have the next chapter written so YAY! I even have an idea of my plot now, just took eight chapters to get there. Thank you to everyone who reads this and for hanging in there while I sorted through my writer's block. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Um I forgot on whether Nick has fangs, but I figure he's a Dark Hunter so he would. If he doesn't, then I claim creative licenses. Fangs=Hot! Leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes: Whee another chapter! And this one promientately features some of Ash's other children. I wanted to play! Thanks to ARedheadThing for beta'ing, even though she held the chapter hostage. Thanks to Missus T for being a sounding board, brainstorming is fun! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dark Hunters or their world. It's just fun to play in the sandbox.**

**Chase The Night**

**Chapter Eight**

Appie Parthenopaeus, alarmed by the condition he had found Ryssa in after responding to her mental plea, had gone back to get Xia Parthenopaeus. Immediately after their arrival, Xia went to her sister and held her hands over Ryssa, a soft white glow encompassing them. As her hands passed over Ryssa's body, the injuries healed themselves and within minutes it was as if Ryssa was never injured. Ryssa was still weak but she was no longer in pain. Food and rest would cure the weakness.

Ryssa endured a lecture from her brother without saying a word. When Appie finally paused to take a breath, Ryssa grinned up at him, feeling a bit slap happy. "If you are finished with the lecture, Daddy, maybe we can go home? Mom would kill us if we kept Xia here any longer."

Xia, fingering her long black hair, grunted. "Oh come on, I haven't been topside in months. Let's go to Cafe du Monde."

Ryssa fixed her with a stern look and shook her head. "Not only am I tired and feeling like shit, we can't take any chances. It's still dark; Daimons could be out. The last thing we need is one to sense you."

Xia huffed and pouted. "Oh come on, it's bad enough that I can't go anywhere without an escort and Dad's permission. However, bringing me topside because you didn't want Dad seeing you hurt _and_ not letting me go anywhere is just torture."

"I'm sorry, Xia" Ryssa said softly. "But I promise, I'll make it up to you. I'll take you on a shopping trip and lunch in a couple days. Just you and me."

Xia perked up at that. "Really? Promise?"

"I promise," Ryssa replied without hesitation."

"Enough," Appie growled before Xia could say anything. "We've been here long enough. Xia, flash home, I need to have a few more words with Ryssa."

Ryssa gave her sister a sympathetic look as she made a face at Appie before disappearing. It was no secret that Xia hated the fact that she could never leave Katoteros without someone going with her. It seemed a smack on the face by fate that Acheron's third child not only inherited his mother's healing ability, but one other talent that made her a target. Xia had the unique, and cursed as she thought it, ability to look at a god, any god, and instantly be aware of what their weakness was. No one knew or could explain just how she had this ability.

When this was discovered, Acheron moved the entire family to Katoteros for Xia's protection. It was the safest place for her to be since no one could get in the realm without permission from Acheron. When she went out, it was always with someone who had the power and strength to protect her if they were attacked,which was to say, not many. Acheron would take no chances of losing his baby girl to someone who would want to abuse her power. Only a limited number of people outside the Parthenopaeus family knew of Xia's powers.

Xia understood the reason why she needed the protection, but as she got older, she chaffed under the restrictions. The last few years had gotten worse for her. She was growing up and wanted to have what her siblings had, a semi-normal life. Sadly, Ryssa thought, that would never happen because as long as the Gods fought each other, Xia would be targeted as a weapon if any of them found out about her unique talents.

Appie closed his eyes and made sure that Xia had gotten home safely. One of his talents was telepathy, and he shared a strong link with all his siblings. He could speak to them at any distance or time. When he was sure that she was home, he directed his attention to Ryssa. His eyes, a rich shade of chocolate brown that he inherited from Tory, pinned her with a single look.

She gulped and smiled weakly at him. She might have been the oldest, but Appie had this stare that made her feel like she was the little sister. It reminded her of their father's stare, the one he used to get people to talk, even when they didn't want to. There was just something so compelling about it that made you want to confess all your sins and crimes.

Perhaps it was because Ryssa and Appie were close, being only two years apart in age. He always seemed to know what she was thinking or feeling. They weren't just siblings but best friends. Because they were so close, she had to actively shield against him so he couldn't just read her mind to find out what was going on, something he wouldn't hesitate in doing if he thought she was in trouble.

"Just what happened to you tonight, Ryssa?" Appie finally asked.

"Nothing serious," she responded blandly. "Just a little encounter with some Daimons."

Appie gave her a pointed look. "Ryssa, do I look stupid? That was more than a little encounter. I've never seen you looked so beat up, even after training with Dad or Savitar."

"Okay, so it was more than a little encounter," Ryssa admitted with a shrug. "But it's nothing to worry about, I'm fine."

"Bullshit. What happened?" When she opened her mouth to protest, he raised a brow. "You either tell me or I tell Dad, and he gets it from you."

She crossed her arms and pouted. "That's not playing fair, Appie."

"Ask if I care?"

"Gods, you sound like Dad," she muttered under her breath. When he continued to stare, she sighed. "Fine! You win."

She closed her eyes and let out a breath. She should have known that Appie would insist on knowing how she got to be in the condition she had been in. While he wasn't a fighter, he knew that all the cuts and bruises she suffered weren't from a normal fight. When she opened her eyes, Appie was just staring at her patiently, waiting for her to explain.

"Alright, so, here is what when down," Ryssa started.

_It took a second for Ryssa to reorient herself after she teleported into Kalosis. Her body was humming from the pressure of her grandmother's power. Where Katoteros was bright and shining, Kalosis was dark and alluring. There was something about the darkness that called to the darker part of Ryssa's soul. As a war goddess, part of her thrived for the evil side of life, the side that rejoiced in killing, that small part of humanity that everyone had. Her powers were dervived from battle and chaos and everything about Kalosis screamed chaos. It was a battle each time she visited to shut down that part of her. She had made her choice and chose to use her powers to make the world better. She fought for the good, not the bad._

_ Once she had control of herself, Ryssa stretched out her senses to locate the humans. Their souls shone brightly in her inner vision. With a startled realization, she watched as three bright lights gr__e__w smaller. The Daimons were already feeding. Rage swept over her and she stalked forward, using the souls as a beacon._

_ Halfway down a hallway, someone stepped in front of her. It was a woman, slender and small__,__ with a body that almost screamed that she was a fighter. Blonde curls were pulled back in a tight ponytail and her eyes, a deep black, glared daggers at her._

_ "Ryssa," drawled the newcomer, "I'm surprised to see you here."_

_ Ryssa arched a brow at the woman, who was now smirking at her. "Really, surprised? Funny, you didn't strike me as stupid. Move out of my way, Medea. This isn't your fight."_

_ Medea, daughter of Stryker, threw her head back and laughed. "Sweetheart, it isn't your fight either."_

_ "We both know how wrong that is. What right did your Daimons have to take three human women here? It is against the rules."_

_ "Rules are made to be broken," Medea said in a bored tone._

_ Ryssa felt her lips curl into a deadly smile as she sensed the fight to come. "Do you say that to Apollymi's face? Or just behind her back, praying she won't hear it on the whispers of the wind? You play a dangerous game."_

_ What could be fear__,__ flashed in Medea's black eyes. Then it was replaced with disdain. "I seriously doubt the Destroyer will worry herself about a few measely humans."_

_ "You're probably right," Ryssa agreed with a shrug. "Only if she learned after their deaths. After all, you can't do anything if they are dead, except maybe punish the Daimons that took them. And what are four Daimons dead when you have so many?"_

_ "So glad you see things my way. Run along, Ryssa. You are boring me."_

_ "I'm not done. Grandmother won't do anything if they are dead. Something I intend to stop. So get out of my way."_

_ "I don't think so," Medea declared dryly as her stance shifted and a sword materialized in her hansd. _

_ "See__,__ I had hoped to reason with you, but I guess not. I'm done wasting time, Medea. Either get out of my way or let's get this little cat fight on. I don't have time to waste. I will save those women__,__ and I will kill those bastards who thought so highly of themselves that they'd break the rules." Ryssa held out her hand and a sword appeared._

_ She could feel the souls dimming and knew she only had one chance at this. She had to get past Medea__,__ and into the room beyond, where the women were. Unless the Daimons were Spathi, it wouldn't be any trouble taking them down. But she had to get past the dragon at the gate. Medea had thousands of years experience, Ryssa had maybe a hundred thanks to time jumps over the years. _

_ Medea smiled coldly at her. "Do you really think you can defeat me?"_

_ "I don't have to defeat you," Ryssa growled and lunged, raising her sword and bringing it down. "I just have to get past you."_

_ Medea's sword came up and the two blades crashed together, sparks flying. Ryssa spun as Medea disengaged and slashed at her. She ducked under the swinging blade and struck twice, her fists slamming into Medea's side. The older woman grunted and stumbled forward, jarred by the force behind the blows. Ryssa straightened and kicked out, her foot slamming into Medea's kidneys._

_ Medea recovered quickly and whirled, her sword flashing. The two engaged in a timeless dance. __One would lunge, the other parried. Blades sliced open skin, blood dripped to the floor, making it dangerous to move and not slip. Pants and grunts filled the air as each tried to disable the other. They knew they wouldn't kill each other, but they could beat each other to the point of death._

_ The entire time Ryssa fought, she was aware of the human's souls disappearing. With a grunt, she stumbled back as Medea's fist drove into her face. White hot pain exploded just below her eye, and her eyes watered, blinding her. Only instinct had her dropping to the floor. Medea's sword whistled as it sliced through the empty air above Ryssa. Still moving, Ryssa turned towards where she heard Medea and slashed out blindly. Her sword bit deep into flesh__,__ and she heard Medea cry out and fall to the floor. _

_ Swiping at her eyes, Ryssa blinked and looked over. Medea was leaning against the wall, one hand clamped around the wound on the back of her thigh that was gushing blood. Ryssa winced as her wounds ached and stood up, her sword outstretched. Two steps brought her to Medea and she lowered the sword until the point was pressing against her throat._

_ "What is going on here?" demanded a deep voice behind h__er__. Power clung to every word._

_ Ryssa never moved as she stared down into Medea's eyes. The power she felt made her hackles rise. "Your daughter thought she could prevent me from saving three humans that your Daimons brought into Kalosis, Stryker. I was just showing her how wrong she was."_

_ "Father, she had no right interfering in our business," Medea said between clenched teeth. Her pride burned that Acheron's daughter had defeated her._

_ Ryssa cocked a brow and glanced over at Stryker. The leader of the Daimons was tall and moved with a panther like grace as he stalked towards them. He was built with muscles and powers that spoke of his demigod heritage. His black hair was pulled back away from his face. Swirling silver eyes that matched Ryssa's own took in the sight of Ryssa standing over his beloved daughter with a sword pointed at her throat._

_ "I'd say that she earned the right to interfer," Stryker said without a hint of emotion. "Really, Medea, I expected better of you, letting Acheron's brat get the better of you."_

_ Medea growled and twitched, as if she was going to lunge forward. Ryssa leaned forward, aplying just a hint of pressure to the sword. The tip bit into Medea's skin and blood trickled down. Ryssa warned, "I wouldn't."_

_ At the sight of his daughter's blood, Stryker quickened his step. "Enough, brat. You proved your point."_

_ "Did I?" Ryssa asked, eyes flashing danerously as they started to glow. Without moving the sword, she looked at Stryker with white hot rage. "Four Daimons went topside. There they took three humans and brought them here. I came to stop them and your daughter saw fit to get in my way, knowing that the Daimons were breaking the rules. She seems to think she's impervious to Apollymi's laws. Maybe you should teach her the lesson instead of me."_

_ Ryssa whirled, swinging the sword away from Medea and up so that it pointed at Stryker. The anger she had felt earlier had not abated, if anything it had increased after the duel with Medea. Her limbs trembled from the fight as adrenline surged through her. Even as she spoke, she knew it was a mistake, but her anger was too great to hold back the words."Let us get one thing straight, Strykerius. I hunt your Daimons fairly, seeking them out only when they attack humans. I do not kill them until they attack humans. Nor do I hunt them in Kalosis. Because of this, as decreed by Apollymi, the Daimons do not bring humans into Kalosis to feed."_

_ "If I were you, little girl, I'd remove that sword from my face," Stryker commented in a deadly voice._

_ "And if I were you, I'd control my Daimons more. Now get the fuck out of my way or shall I call Grandmother? I'm sure she'd be delighted to hear how your Daimons broke her laws__,__ and how you and yours did nothing to stop them."_

_ "Threatening me with Apollymi won't endear yourself to me."_

_ "Who said I wanted that? I just want to save those poor humans before it's took late."_

_ Stryker considered her for a moment, taking in the determined glint in her eyes. He glanced at his daughter, who was pushing herself to her feet. Death shone in Medea's dark eyes as she glared at Ryssa. He suppressed a sigh, his daughter was going to make his life miserable in the next few days as she smarted over this little encounter. With a cocked brow, he mockingly bowed to Ryssa and gestured towards the door. "By all means, save your little humans if you can. But be warned, they will fight for their dinner."_

_ Ryssa shifted her grip on the hilt of her sword and grinned madly. "Just a long as you don't care to lose a few Daimons."_

_ Styrker shrugged. "They deserve it for breaking the rules. Cast your judgment, Acheron's daughter, and then begone from here before I deal with you myself."_

_ "As if you'd dare," Ryssa sneered with all the confidence of knowing if Stryker harmed her, Appolymi would make him wish he was dead._

_ "One day," Stryker growled as she walked past him, in a low enough voice only she heard, "you won't have the protection of your grandmother. Then I'm going to enjoy killing you and making Acheron suffer."_

_ Ryssa barely flicked him a glance, her face the study of control. Her face might not have shown it, but fear lanced straight through her. Stryker did not make idle threats. He dealed with her mother and siblings visiting Kalosis. He dealt with her hunting his Daimons and being unable to prevent her or attack her like he would the Dark Hunters. Apollymi's protection of Acheron and Acheron's family prevented him from touching any of them, but one day that wouldn't be true. One day, Ryssa knew, he'd do his best to kill them all. His threat was just a warning. It was one she wasn't going to ignore._

When Ryssa finished recalling the tale for Appie, her brother just stared at her, shock and disbelief in his eyes. His mouth opened, and then closed, then opened again. No sound came out for the longest time. Then he groaned and buried his head in his hands. "You fought Medea and went toe to toe with Stryker? Ryssa, do you have a death wish?"

"Oh please," Ryssa said as she rolled her eyes. "They wouldn't dare kill me. Not as long as Grandmother rules."

"I think you are placing too much faith on Grandmother. Even she can't stop them from stabbing you in the back in a dark alley," Appie said hotly.

"I do not fear them," Ryssa lied calmly. She didn't fear Medea, but she did fear Stryker. Over the years he had become less methodical and acted with a touch more wildness than one would expect from him. While she knew he still retained his sense of honor, when it came to Acheron and his family, he lost a little bit of the control he was so proud of. The powers of the gallu demons swimming in his blood made him a bit more cocky. Stryker would kill her if he got the chance to do it without encuring Apollymi's wrath, Ryssa didn't doubt that.

"Anyway, most of my injuries came from my fight with Medea," Ryssa continued. A smug look came over her face then.

"Oh, what now?" Appie asked, seeing the look and throwing his hands in the air.

Ryssa chuckled. "I was just thinking of how proud I am of myself. I beat Medea. Granted it was sheer dumb luck I got her in the leg and disabled her, but I still beat her."

Appie stared at Ryssa as if she had lost her mind. "Seriously. You fight Medea, and all you can say is you are happy you beat her? Ryssa..."

Ryssa sighed and got up, wincing as her sore muscles protested. She walked over to Appie and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "Oh Appie, you'll never understand. You aren't a fighter. Let's just drop it, alright? I'm fine, the humans are fine, and life is good. I wanna go home and take a hot shower and then sleep for a day."

Appie sighed relunctantly and wrapped his arms around her. "Ryssa, what are you going to tell Dad?"

"The truth?" Ryssa offered blandly. "I won't lie to him about it."

"But you will lie to him about who you were with before and after the Daimon fight?" Appie asked bluntly.

Ryssa, in the process of grabbing her discarded shoes, froze and stared at her brother. Where that had come from, she didn't know. She had thought she masked Nick's scent. There was no way to disguise the alarm or guilt in her eyes. She licked her lips nervously. "How did you know?"

"When I got your message, I was startled by the pain I felt, so when I flashed in, I concealed my presence just in case you were still under attack. I heard you muttering about Nick Gautier and the huge mess the two of you were creating," Appie explained with a shake of his head. He raked his fingers through his hair. "Ryssa, what are you thinking? Nick Gautier?"

"Appie, I love you, really I do, but don't start. I don't need one of your lectures," Ryssa said with a groan.

"Seems to me that is exactly what you need. Are you out of your fucking mind?"

"No!" Ryssa shouted. "You don't understand! It isn't what you are thinking!"

"Isn't that what they all say? Is this some kind of rebellion against Dad?" Appie demanded hotly.

"How could you even think that?" Ryssa asked shaking her head. "It has nothing to do with Dad."

"The hell it doesn't! Nick Gautier hates Dad and anything or anyone connected to Dad."

Ryssa bit her tongue to keep from snapping at her brother. It was true, she couldn't deny that. But she found it hard to not defend Nick since she had sensed and seen parts of his past. She had felt the overwhelming grief and loss Nick had felt when he discovered his mother's body. The anger and confusion and emptiness. Just as she had felt the tenderness when he brushed his fingers over her face. It was hard to separate the Nick everyone knew and the Nick she was coming to know, a side of him she was positive he showed to no one.

"Despite what you might think, Apollymion, I am a big girl, and I can make decisions for myself," Ryssa said tightly, trying to control her temper. "I know how it looks, and I am telling you that it's wrong."

"I think you've been blinded by someone who looks good and is forbidden fruit," Appie said with a snap of temper.

"And I think you better shut your damn mouth before I smack it shut," Ryssa growled. "I appreciate you bringing Xia to heal me, but I need to be alone."

"Ryssa," Appie said, the temper fading away. "I don't know what you do, I just don't want to see you get hurt. And being involved with Gautier will cause you pain."

"You're right about one thing, you don't know what I do. You can't see what I do. Don't worry about my feelings," Ryssa said distantly as she turned to stare out the window. Something was out there. She stared harder, trying to locate that vague awareness she sensed. All she saw was her reflection staring back at her. Images flashed through her mind. Glimpses of things to come.

Her. Her father. Her mother. Theo. Xia. Apollymi. Artemis. Nick. Dark Hunters.

New Orleans. Nighttime, twinkling stars and glittering moon. Smoke rolling over the city. Flames reaching for the sky.

Blood and tears. Birth and death.

Pain. Sorrow. Loss. Triumph. Rage. Revenge. Hope.

Ryssa blinked and the moment was over. Dazed she shook her head and Appie touched her shoulder in concern. Ryssa had been standing there for five minutes, unresponsive, eyes empty. He had shaken her, slapped her, yelled at her and got no response. He had been ready to call Ash.

"Ryssa..." Appie tilted her head back to look in her eyes. "What was that?"

"Huh?" She blinked again and shivered once. Rubbing her arms she focued on Appie's question. "Oh, nothing. Just a vision. Sorry, I'm tired. Why don't you go home, let Mom and Dad know I'm safe. I need to think so I'm just going to stay here."

"You should come home," Appie said.

"Later, I promise. Just go. I'll be fine."

"Ryssa, maybe I shouldn't leave you alone."

Ryssa jerked away from him and moved back to the window. "I'm not a child. Go home, Appie, let our parents know there is nothing to worry about.

"Fine, be that way." Appie threw his hands up in frustration. "Stubborn little bitch."

"I love you, too, baby brother." Ryssa gave him a weak smile. "Oh, and Appie? Don't tell Dad about Nick."

"I won't lie for you," Appie said firmly with a shake of his head.

She looked over her shoulder at him, rolling her eyes. "I don't want you to. I'll tell Dad about Nick myself and soon."

"Seriously, Ryssa, don't put it off."

"Trust me, I won't. Bye, Appie."

"I love you, Rys. Be safe." Appie walked over and gave her a hard hug and kiss before disappearing.

Alone, Ryssa pressed a hand against the window and stared out at the darkness that ruled the night. Stars twinkled over head, their sparkling brillance promising good things. Only Ryssa knew better. She had seen it. Something was coming. It was going to happen. It would be the end of everything. The threat was there, hovering just outside the city, lingering, waiting patiently. And she'd be in the middle of it. Her and Nick.

She tried to deny it. Tried to convince herself that her mind was playing tricks on her. But it was there, teasing and taunting her. Something or someone was toying with her, sending visions, trying to trick her. Only, she didn't get false visions. Everything she saw, past or future, was real. It either had happened or would happen. The only question was, could she change it? Was what she had seen the whole story or just part of it? Perhaps just enough to warn her so she could fix it. Who had the kind of power to trigger a vision?

Ryssa shook her head. She didn't know the answers. She saw the future, but she didn't understand it or try to prevent what she saw, ever. And this was something bigger than she'd ever experienced. Biting her lip, Ryssa considered her options. Acheron needed to know. Of course, with Ryssa in the middle of it, he wouldn't be able to see what was going to happen. Savitar, she could go to him, but he'd be as bad as an oracle, either giving her cryptic riddles or saying nothing at all.

"What good is it to see the future and have no idea what it is about?" she muttered to herself as she started pacing the room. Frustrated she kept talking to herself as she stripped out of her tattered clothes and took a shower. She was still muttering when she got out and changed into a pair of short s and tank top. "Well, Dad has to be told, regardless."

Ryssa closed her eyes and recalled what she had seen and felt. Before she went to Ash, she wanted more to tell him. She ignored the images of the people and focused on the scenes. A wrecked city. Flashes of orange and red that burned and raced through the French Quarter. A shadow that watched as Daimons tore through Dark Hunters.

Something is coming, and it's going to consume us. Noir or Stryker, she realized with a lurch. Soon. Not right away, not this week or the next, but soon. Within the month. The moon was full and that's already happened this month. It was last week, so three weeks until it happens. But what is it?

She shivered, thinking of the destruction Noir or Stryker could cause. Either one of them would fit the feelings she was getting. Both of them were dangerous. Both of them were capable of stirring up that much darkness.

Blowing out a breath, Ryssa closed her eyes and vanished. She had thought to go to Savitar and talk to him. Even if he told her nothing, he would still listen. She thought about going to her dad and telling him everything. Instead she reappeared in Nick's living room for the second time that night. She couldn't explain why she came here, but the need to tell someone was strong. Nick was the best choice because he was at the center of it all.

Looking around, she noted the quietness of the house. The silence was almost overwhelming. So much love and warmth was in the house, yet it still felt as cold as a tomb. It needed laughter and noise. It needed life.

Brushing aside those thoughts, she headed up to where she sensed Nick. He was quiet so she figured he was asleep. Following his aura, Ryssa silently walked up the stairs and down the hall to his bedroom. The door was closed, and she eased it open, not making a sound. From the adjoined bathroom, a single light cast a soft glow over the room. There in the center was the bed and the lump that was Nick.

She stepped closer, intrigued to see what this man looked like when he was asleep. She noted that the sheet was pushed down to his waist, revealing a firm and ripped torso. His chest rose and fell in the steady motion of a deep slumber. He was on his back and had one arm thrown over his head, the other arm was laying on his stomach.

Her eyes moved up to his face. Her breath caught in her throat. He looked so peaceful, so at ease. So...relaxed. There was a softness around him now. All the hardness, the face he showed to the world, was gone. There was something gentle about him, a reflection of who he had been. This was not Nick Gautier, Dark Hunter and the last Malachi, who lived and breathed hate and rage. This was the Nick Gautier who had loved his mother, protected the city, and cherished the world.

This was the real Nick Gautier, and she had a feeling that no one else knew that beneath all his hatred he still existed. Unable to stop herself, she reached out and brushed a lock of hair from his face. The moment her fingers touched his skin, his eyes snapped opened. Ryssa froze and stared into those red, black, and silver orbs that stared at her so intently.

Nick had been dreaming of times not so long ago. He was a kid again, going to work at night with his mother when she still stripped. Hanging out in the changing rooms with women who teased and hugged him. Barely tolerating his mother's hovering and clucking. It was a time he cherished and wished he could go back to capture the love and warmth that he was so lacking.

Someone touched him, and the dream disappeared. Andrenline surged through his body, bringing it from sleep to full awareness. His eyes flew open and instead of seeing someone there to kill him in his sleep, he saw swirling silver eyes, full lips, long black hair, and curves. Vanilla and honey teased his nose and he inhaled, drawing the scent in. Ryssa, his mind thought.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice thick with sleep.

Ryssa swallowed hard, sure she had imagined the look of warmth in his eyes when he realized it was her. She pulled her hand away, only to have his snap up and grab her by the wrist. Her throat was dry and she licked her lips. "I, ah, had to talk to you."

"And it couldn't have waited?"

"Not really," she whispered with a shake of her head.

Tilting his head, Nick pushed himself up to a sitting position without releasing her hand. She tugged, and he just tightened his hold. Annoyance flashed over her face, and he resisted the urge to chuckle. He tugged once and Ryssa, caught off guard, tumbled into his bed and across his lap. His arm snaked around her waist, pulling her against him.

Ryssa smacked him on the chest and twisted to get free. "You oaf! Let me go."

"I don't think so," Nick murmured, lowering his head to nuzzle just below her ear. "I spent a week dreaming about you in my bed, and I'm not letting go of you that easily."

Ryssa shivered at his words, and the way his warm breath felt against her neck. Heat curled in her belly, spreading throughout her body. She gave his chest a half-hearted push, relishing in the feel of his firm chest under her fingers. It was a struggle to keep her voice even, when she wanted to close her eyes and savor his touch, but she managed. "I didn't come here to play."

"Well that's a shame, I have some interesting games I think you'd like," Nick teased, brushing his lips over the soft flesh under her ear.

Ryssa moaned and shook her head. "Uh-uh, down boy."

Nick reached up with his free hand and cupped her cheek. His fingers smoothed over where the bruise had been, and he pulled back to study her. "You aren't hurt anymore."

"No, my sister healed me," Ryssa replied, blinking to clear her mind.

"She does a good job."

"I'll tell her you said that," was Ryssa's dry reply. "Could you let go of me?"

"Why? Uncomfortable?" He flashed a wicked grin at her.

Ryssa rolled her eyes and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "You wish. No, I just had something to tell you, and it isn't really news to be shared while I'm sprawled across your lap."

Nick shifted so he was more upright, keeping his hold on Ryssa. His hands went to her hips and moved her so that she was straddling his lap. With only a sheet, his sweats and her clothes between them, the position was intimate as their bodies were pressed together and faces inches apart. "Better?"

"Not really," she breathed. Her body ached, a feeling she was becoming accustomed to whenever she was with Nick. Why the desire and want was there between them was a mystery. But whenever she was around him, she wanted him. It was overwhelming and clouded her mind.

"I think it's better," Nick whispered, leaning in to sniff her neck. Along with the vanilla and honey, she smelled of water and the lingering traces of smoke. He reached up and touched her hair and felt the dampness. She had showered. The image of Ryssa naked in the shower while water danced over her skin caused one reaction, instant hard on.

Ryssa felt the change, felt him grow hard against her center. Oh Gods, she thought as her breath came a little faster. She swallowed a moan when Nick shifted again so that he was pressed more firmly against her. Her hands went to his shoulders, nails biting into his skin as she tried to control the urge to rock against him.

"I so didn't come here for this," she said.

"You show up in my house, in my room, without invitation. What else am I supposed to think?" Nick asked with a cocky grin.

"Anything but this," Ryssa hissed. "I'm not here to fuck you. I came to talk to you about a vision I had."

Nick snickered and couldn't resist leaning in to press a lingering kiss on her lips. He just couldn't be this close to her and not taste those lips. Ryssa made a noise between a moan and squeak as his tongue traced her lower lip. She gave into the kiss, opening her mouth under his and sweeping her tongue over his. When Nick shifted his hands to her waist, she pulled back.

Her eyes met his and held them. Her voice was breathless when she said, "I came to warn you that I saw New Orleans burning to the ground in about three weeks." There was a pause, in which Nick stared at her with shock, all lust gone from his eyes. She quirked a brow and leaned back now that she had his attention. "Still wanna play?"

**Author's Notes: So...things are heating up! *cackles* I'm just going to be evil. Also, I wanna play more with Appie and Xia...they are fun. Especially Appie. Xia's powers were inspired by Samia in No Mercy. I just gave it my own twist. As for Appie, well his powers will eventually be revealed. I have ideas and ideas to play with. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Looking forward to reviews!**


End file.
